Total Darkness
by AdriannaAJ
Summary: A strange girl is dumped on the Death Eater's doorstep, soon they learn she is Bellatrix's soul mate. The Dark Lord along with his Death Eaters and secret weapon fight against the Order and all that is good and pure. Bellatrix/OFC dark story
1. Chapter 1

Slight Charmed crossover, as characters are used only in the first part of the first chapter.

This story is mostly AU and starts during Order of the Phoenix. The first 10 chapters or so will happen but not in the story.

This is very dark as it focuses mostly on the Death Eater side.

Few changes to cannon: Severus is truly on Voldemorts side, Voldemort is a bit nicer to his followers and Bellatrix will be nice to one person (well two including Narcissa).

* * *

"What the hell were you thinking?" a very angry Piper Halliwell yelled at her youngest sister. The oldest of the Halliwell sisters couldn't believe what she was hearing. The seventeen year old witch told her the story of how she tortured and killed people for fun. She hadn't used magic to murder those people but Piper couldn't believe she would do something so evil without any remorse. It was as if her sister was dead and replaced by a demon.

Cole Turner, the second oldest sister Phoebe's husband, took that moment to shimmer in. "Have you heard…" Cole stopped when he saw the young witch. Piper, Phoebe and their half-sister Paige were glaring at her but the girl didn't seem upset. In fact she was rather relaxed leaning against the entry way. "Guess you do know, however that isn't the worst of it."

"What could possibly be worse?" Phoebe asked. They had done a lot of horrible things since they had found out they were witches but they had been under spells or evil influence at the time. Their sister hadn't been influenced by anything. She couldn't figure out what was worse than her sister turning to the dark side.

"The Source wants to recruit her," Cole announced. Piper, Phoebe and Paige gasped in shock and horror. If the Source of all Evil wanted to recruit a Charmed One then the young witch really was past redemption.

The youngest Halliwell was proud she was considered dangerous and deadly enough to be recruited. Her sister's didn't feel the same. Cole's statement fueled their anger even more and they knew what they had to do. "I'm sorry sister," Piper said. It hurt her knowing she needed to kill her own sister but she didn't have a choice. It was for the greater good, to protect the innocents. Everyone was thinking the same thing.

"Piper, please," the girl begged. "It's not my fault. There is something wrong with me." It was true. There was something wrong with her and they all knew it but they also knew she was begging because she couldn't take on three witches and a demon. She cared not for the people she killed, only for her own life.

Piper punched her in the mouth and the girl spat out the blood. She laughed and tried to fight back, she wasn't going to die without causing some serious damage, but Phoebe and Paige grabbed her arms and held them behind her back. "Why don't you just blow her up?" Paige asked as the witch fought against her. She hated what her sister had become but she didn't want to prolong her suffering. Beating her to death would make them just as evil as her.

Cole shook his head as he stood by Piper. "If you use your powers on her you may lose them forever. You will have to do it the human way, or I can do it." He summoned an energy ball.

"Try it on a low setting," Phoebe suggested. "Maybe we can beat the evil out of her." Cole did as she suggested knowing Phoebe was using this as one last hope to save her sister. Cole was surprised when the girl hit the ground in pain but was still very much alive.

"Guess you need to try harder Balthazar," she said laughing. Cole continued to throw energy balls while the sisters hit her with as much force as they could muster.

James and Lily Potter watched the Charmed Ones actions from above. When they were alive they weren't sure if they believed in an afterlife but here they were. Some would call where they were Heaven but they had no name for it. From where they were they could watch over their son and his friends and the Charmed Ones. The Elders, who some would consider gods, had an interest in the Charmed Ones though Lily and James didn't really care about them. They only cared about Harry. "They are going to kill her," Lily said sadly. "We have to stop them." Lily knew she couldn't intervene, only the Elders could but it didn't stop her from wanting to. Yes the witch was evil but Lily didn't think it was entirely her fault.

"It's not that simple," James replied. He always admired his wife for seeing the good in people but this was one time it would not work. "She murdered innocent Muggles for fun. She is no better than a Death Eater."

"Muggle psychologists would say there is something wrong with her like she said," Lily said determined to find the good in her. "I do not believe she is truly evil. She is capable of love James. I know you can feel it. She is broken, something, somehow, broke her."

"Relax Lily," an Elder said walking into the area. "I will not allow the Charmed Ones to murder their sister. While Balthazar would feel no remorse for his actions it would destroy the girls and I cannot let that happen. They are too important."

"That's way you will save her?" Lily asked, her emerald eyes flashing dangerously. "You don't want anything to happen to your precious Charmed Ones. What about her life Elder?"

"It is possible she can be redeemed, like you said she has the ability to love and that is what makes her different from the demons," the Elder said. He would never admit it but he was afraid of Lily Potter. "Just watch."

Tears fell down Lily's face as she watched the girl get beaten. She was minutes from death, with no fight left in her, when she suddenly disappeared. "Did she just disapparate?" James asked in disbelief.

"Yes," the Elder answered. "I forced her to. She is now in England, close to someone who will help her, save her life. If she was delivered in any other way they would have killed her instantly."

"Is it wise to send her to England now that Voldemort is back?" Lily asked concerned. The nice part about being dead was the Elder's never winced at the mention of the Dark Lord.

"Voldemort is not a concern," the Elder said. "We have to send her there if only to keep her alive. You forget she is still a Charmed One no matter what she has done."

"What are you hiding Elder?" James asked. Something was off about the situation. He could only think of two reasons Voldemort wouldn't be an issue, one she helped Harry destroy him. That didn't seem likely. Two, she joined him. His eyes widened. That was it. She was going to join him and help him kill his son.

"Her soul mate is in England," the Elder answered. His eyes flickered to James'. James had no choice but to follow his plans but he knew the young wizard wasn't going to be happy about it. His only hope was his plan worked and they were both redeemed. Lily and James gasped. There hadn't been any true soul mates since they were alive.

"Who?" Lily questioned, though she was afraid of the answer.

"I cannot say as of now but you will find out soon enough," was his answer. He knew who it was; he also knew the Potter's were not going to react well when it was revealed.

Blood poured onto the wet grass. Bruises covered 98% of her body and burns from the energy balls covered her stomach. She was weak but still able to wonder how she got here and where here was. She prayed to all the Goddess' someone would find her.

In this moment when she was knocking on death's door her true self showed. Her true self wasn't the sociopathic murderer, it was an innocent girl. She couldn't remember when it happened, when she started to lose her grip on reality, when she became the thing she was supposed to fight. She only knew it was recent.

"Help me," she moaned into the darkness.

Bellatrix Lestrange was walking around the back yard when she heard a pop from an apparition and the feminine cry for help. Never had she felt something so strong before. She followed the voice, confused by her actions. What did she care if someone died? Granted she wished she had the chance to play with them first but this was different. She wanted to help the unknown girl.

She found the blonde haired girl and her heart clenched. Bellatrix checked for a pulse and found a faint one. She had no idea what she was thinking when she pulled the half-dead girl off the ground and carried her into the Manor. She wanted the girl healed and hoped the Dark Lord would spare her. Bellatrix was the most loyal of the Dark Lord's followers; she prayed he would give her this one favor.

"My Lord," Bellatrix said carrying the unconscious girl to the Dark Lord. Lord Voldemort looked up as did Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, Severus Snape and Bellatrix's husband Rodolphus Lestrange.

"What did you bring me Bella?" Voldemort asked. "Normally when you bring me a gift they are alive and kicking." He sounded amused.

"My Lord, I found this girl just inside our wards," Bellatrix said laying the broken and beaten girl on the ground.

"That's not possible," Rodolphus scoffed. He didn't like the way his wife was looking at the girl on the ground.

"It is quite possible," Voldemort said. "Dumbledore could break through them as could some of the best Aurors. This girl must be powerful. What is it you want Bellatrix?"

"I want your permission to save her My Lord," Bellatrix said bowing. She made eye contact with the Dark Lord and allowed him to access her memories.

"You feel for her," Voldemort commented. "You don't know what you feel but still you feel. You have been very faithful Bellatrix and because of that I will grant you your request. Save her but she will serve me. You are to do everything and anything to make her join me. Lucius, Narcissa congratulations you now have a daughter."

"M-m-my Lord?" Lucius asked confused.

"We don't know her backstory so now I am creating one. She will go to Hogwarts with Draco as his older sister. She will be assigned to protect Draco and keep an eye on Potter, Dumbledore and the other Order members." Voldemort studied the unconscious blonde. "Taylor Malfoy welcome to the fold. Severus, go with Bella and help heal the girl."

"Yes My Lord," Severus said bowing. Bellatrix grabbed the witch again and carried her to her room. Severus followed and shut the door behind him.

Severus removed his wand and conjured a piece of parchment and a quill. "Remove her clothing Bellatrix," Severus instructed.

Bellatrix hissed at him. "You dare give me orders," she said angrily. For reasons she couldn't understand she was more angry at the thought of Severus seeing her girl naked.

"If you want her to live then do what I say," he said calmly. He wasn't afraid of Bellatrix unlike most of the Death Eaters.

Bellatrix pointed her wand at Taylor and her clothes disappeared. She couldn't help the gasp that escaped her lips. She had tortured hundreds if not thousands of people but she had never done this much physical damage to them. Normally she never left a mark unless she was extremely angry. "When I find the filthy Muggles that did this to her I am going to make what I did to the Longbottom's look like child's play," Bellatrix hissed.

Severus stayed quiet while Bellatrix plotted the Charmed One's demise. She didn't know who they were but she wanted them dead. Severus wrote out a list of potions he needed. "Are you sure it was Muggles that did this Bellatrix?"

"Of course it was," Bellatrix said. "Why would a wizard or witch leave marks on her?"

Severus did not have an answer to that. "Dobby," Severus called. Dumbledore asked Dobby to help Severus when he needed it.

The house elf arrived in a pop. "Master Snape," he said bowing. "How can Dobby help you?" He shuddered as he looked around the room terrified of being back in this house.

"I need you to bring me these potions as soon as possible," Severus instructed. He had to treat Dobby well otherwise Dumbledore would get suspicious. Dobby bowed and left.

"Filthy creature, I don't know how you stand being in the same room as it," Bellatrix said running her hand down Taylor's arm.

"I do what I must, besides he comes in handy sometimes, without him your witch would be dead before I get those potions," Severus said. Bellatrix had to admit he had a point.

Bellatrix sat her wand down on the nightstand and climbed onto the bed next to Taylor. She pushed the blonde hair out of Taylor's eyes and ran her fingers down her face. "Severus, get me a towel and some soap and water."

The Potions Master hated being bossed around but did as she asked. The Dark Lord instructed him to help save the girl and that would be considered helping. Severus got the items Bellatrix requested and placed them next to the raven haired witch.

Bellatrix dipped the towel into the bowl of water and started wiping away the dirt and blood from her body. Severus had never seen the dark witch so gentle, so loving to someone, not even her own husband. Rodolphus was not going to be happy when he figured out what was going on. Severus made a mental note to do some research to try and fully understand why Bellatrix changed so much so quickly. Dobby arrived with his potions. "Dobby brought the potions sir," Dobby said.

"Good, now leave," Severus said taking them. Dobby bowed and left for the last time. He uncorked the healing potion first and dumped the contents down Taylor's throat. Severus held her mouth shut forcing her to swallow it. Slowly the bruises and minor cuts disappeared. The bigger cuts faded a bit but still remained. Severus poured another one down her throat and the burns and the rest of the cuts vanished.

"She wasn't raped," Bellatrix said, relieved after she did a quick check. This was the first time she was happy someone wasn't hurt in that way.

"The amount of violence done to this girl, it's a wonder she survived," Severus said, pouring a blood replenishing potion down her throat. "I don't know when she will wake up but I don't think it will take long. I have another potion but I will let it be your decision as to whether or not I use it."

The cloth dropped into the bloody bowl and Bellatrix grabbed her wand and cleaned it. She resumed wiping away the blood from Taylor's body. "What is the potion?"

"It's a memory potion," Severus said. "I created it to allow the Dark Lord to convince people to join him. It is still in the testing stages. If all goes well it will wipe out her past memory, she may get some of it back over time but it will make it easier to convince her of her new identity. You could make her anything you want her to be."

"Use it," Bellatrix said. Severus got up and poured the black liquid down her throat. "My sweet little witch, what have they done to you?" Severus' job was done so he left the room.

With another wave of her wand Taylor was dressed in black shorts and a black tank top, another wave and there was a fire going. "They will pay my dear," Bellatrix promised.

There was a knock at the door and Rodolphus walked in. "You are still with her?" he asked angrily.

Bellatrix glared at him. How dare he be angry at her for taking care of her witch? "Yes I am," she said smirking.

"We should kill her now," Rodolphus said. "She is probably working for Dumbledore."

Bellatrix raised her wand at him. "You won't touch her, no one will. Even if she was working for that old fool she isn't anymore. She wouldn't want to if they tried to kill her." She shot a stunning spell at him and he flew out of their room.

"Severus, I trust everything went well with the newest Malfoy," Voldemort said ignoring the fact that Bellatrix had stunned her husband.

"Yes My Lord, her injuries are healed and Bellatrix has allowed me to test out my new potion. If all goes according to plan she won't remember anything about her past life," Severus reported.

"Very good Severus," Voldemort said. "Do you know what is causing Bellatrix's change in behavior?"

"I have an idea My Lord," Severus replied. "I would need to do more research to confirm it." Severus showed the Dark Lord memories from his school years. They focused on Lily and James Potter.

"You believe them to be soul mates," Voldemort said. It would explain Bellatrix's desire to save the girl she just met, something completely out of character for his Death Eater.

"Yes My Lord and if I am correct the girl can easily become one of your followers. Bellatrix is stronger than her and her darkness can easily overpower any light in the girl," Severus said.

Bellatrix was stroking Taylor's hair when she started moving. Bella sat up and looked at the girl. "Hello my dear," Bellatrix said smiling at her.

"Hello," a soft voice said. Taylor Malfoy was awake.


	2. Chapter 2

The blonde girl stared at Bellatrix confused. She was beautiful, there was no doubt about that but why was the woman staring at her with such an intense look that she couldn't understand. Where did these clothes come from? Where was she? Who was she? There were so many questions and no answers.

Taylor sat up slowly, her head hurt but she ignored it. There were more important things to deal with besides her headache. No matter how confused she was she knew she could trust to woman watching her. "Where am I?" she asked the raven haired woman. It wasn't what she meant to ask but it was the first thing that came out.

"Malfoy Manor," Bellatrix answered. Taylor was a lot more confused than Bellatrix thought.

"What's Malfoy Manor?" Taylor searched her brain trying to see if she recognized the name. She didn't.

"Your new home, in England," Bellatrix said. "What do you remember?"

Taylor furrowed her brow in concentration. "Pain, I remember a lot of pain and my sisters and brother-in-law. They hit me over and over again; they wanted to beat the evil out of me. Then I disappeared and the pain stopped. I don't remember what I did for them to think I was evil."

To say Bellatrix was angry would be an understatement. She was furious. "You are a witch right?" She tried to sound as gentle as possible but her anger didn't make it easy.

Taylor winced at the anger in Bellatrix's voice but nodded. "I am," she said. Bellatrix gently stroked her face to comfort her.

"Don't worry, you are safe here," Bellatrix told her. "I won't allow anyone to hurt you." Taylor believed her.

"What is my name?" Taylor asked. She couldn't remember anything other than the moments before she arrived here.

"It's Taylor, Taylor Malfoy," Bellatrix told her. It seemed Severus' potion worked rather well. "Your parents, Narcissa and Lucius, are downstairs with the Dark Lord. Your brother Draco is with his friends but will be back later."

Taylor concentrated for a moment before saying, "I don't have a brother."

"They aren't your biological family. They took you in, per the Dark Lord's orders, after you showed up here. You are now part of a good pure blood family and away from those filthy Muggles," Bellatrix said, venom lacing her words at the end.

"What are Muggles?" Taylor asked. Bellatrix scooted closer to Taylor so there arms were touching.

"Non-magical people, you can't trust Muggles. I mean look what they did to you," Bellatrix said. Taylor agreed but didn't say her sisters were in fact magical. In Bellatrix's world her sisters probably were considered Muggles.

Taylor rolled over and her chest was pressed up against Bellatrix's chest. "Who is the Dark Lord?" Bellatrix resisted the urge to moan.

If it was anyone else who asked, Bellatrix would consider it blasphemy and tortured them endlessly. "He is the most powerful wizard in the word. He aims to rid the world of the Muggle filth, the Mudbloods, people who steal their magic from more worthy people, and that Muggle loving fool Albus Dumbledore. We want to protect pure blood witches and wizards such as ourselves from those that would hurt us."

Taylor nodded; so far she liked what she was hearing. "What is your name?"

"Bellatrix Lestrange," she answered. Bellatrix, Taylor repeated it in her head. It sounded like a song to her. "The Dark Lord wants to meet you tonight, after you have time to recover. Your injuries may be gone but you are still weak. Where is your wand? It wasn't with your clothes."

"I don't have a wand," Taylor said frowning. "I've never had one before."

"How do you use your magic then?"

"Concentration and my hands," Taylor answered. Bellatrix glanced at her hands and got distracted by what she wanted to do with those hands. "I have powers that I use, on top of my basic spell casting and potion making abilities."

"What powers do you have?" Bellatrix asked, running her hand down Taylor's arm.

"I can freeze time, blow up things and people and telekinesis," Taylor replied, shivering at Bellatrix's touch.

"Very impressive my witch, the Dark Lord will be very happy to meet you."

"Bella what happens after I meet the Dark Lord?" Taylor questioned the older witch. Bellatrix loved Taylor calling her Bella. Rodolphus called her Bella once and she tortured him for ten straight minutes. All the Death Eaters learned not to call her that. The only ones that could get away with it were Narcissa and Draco.

"You will be going to Hogwarts with Draco." She made a face at the mention of Hogwarts. The school was going to the dumps. "You should be safe there. There are things you will need before we go. The Dark Lord can explain everything later."

"Can I meet him now?" Taylor asked. "I feel fine."

Bellatrix thought about it for a moment. She wanted to be alone with Taylor a little bit longer but the sooner she met the Dark Lord the sooner they could come back upstairs. "Alright, but you are not leaving this house." Taylor agreed and they got off the bed and walked downstairs.

Taylor was amazed by the size of the Manor. It was incredible. "Wow," she exclaimed. "This is beautiful."

"This is your home now," Bellatrix said, as she led Taylor to the dining room where the Dark Lord was talking to Severus, Lucius and Narcissa.

"My Lord," Bellatrix said bowing. Voldemort looked up and saw Bellatrix and Taylor.

"Ah the newest Malfoy," Voldemort said. "I thought you would be resting right now. What brings you to me?" Taylor watched Bellatrix bow thought it was a good idea to do show some manners by kneeling down in front of him. "Such manners for a child, very impressive."

"My Lord, Bella told me you wished to see me," Taylor said. Voldemort was pleasantly surprised she called him that. Bellatrix was proving to be a good influence on her and if her mind was blank like the potion intended then she would be easily manipulated into what he wanted, a lethal weapon against the Order. "If it is alright I wanted to ask something." She looked up and Voldemort motioned for her to continue. "I wish to serve you and help remove the earth of the Mudbloods and Muggles."

"I see dear Bellatrix got to you," Voldemort said. "Rise." Taylor stood and looked at Voldemort. "Are you willing to take my mark?"

"What mark?" Taylor questioned. Voldemort waved Severus over and the Death Eater rolled his left sleeve up.

"This is my mark," Voldemort said. "If you wear it you must not show it to anyone except my followers. If Dumbledore finds out he will stop at nothing to keep you away from me, your family and most of all Bellatrix."

"I will take your mark," Taylor said, after Bellatrix rolled up her sleeve and showed Taylor her own mark. She would not allow this Dumbledore person to keep her away from her Bellatrix.

"Hold out your left arm," Voldemort instructed as he pulled his wand out. He aimed his wand at her forearm. "Do you swear on your life to serve me?"

"I swear," Taylor answered. Her skin burned as the mark started to form.

"Do you swear on your life to obey me?"

"I swear," Taylor answered. The mark got darker.

"And do you swear to make my enemies your enemies and stop at nothing to crush Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter, the Order of the Phoenix and all those who support them?"

"I swear," Taylor answered. The mark was finally done.

"Welcome to the fold, however there is one more thing that must be done." Voldemort touched Severus' Dark Mark and Taylor felt it burn. "When you feel the mark burn you are to come to my side immediately. If you are with the Ministry, or at Hogwarts then I will understand why you don't show up right away. When you are at Hogwarts I won't call you. We can talk about that later."

Several dozen people appeared in swirls of black smoke. "My friends," Voldemort greeted his Death Eaters. "You are here to welcome a new member to the fold, Taylor Malfoy, however there is one last test for her to complete." There were some murmurs at the news of another Malfoy. Voldemort moved closer to Taylor so he was whispering in her ear. "You want her don't you?" Taylor nodded slightly knowing he was talking about Bellatrix. "Rodolphus step forward and place your wand on the table."

Rodolphus did as he was told. "You know what you have to do Taylor," Voldemort said backing away from the young Malfoy. "As long as she is married to him you will never have her. He will keep you two apart."

"M-m-my Lord," Rodolphus said concerned for his safety. Bellatrix clapped her hands in excitement, knowing what was coming next. Bellatrix hated Rodolphus.

"Do it Taylor, you know you want to. You do this and you get Bellatrix. No one will keep you two apart, not even me," Voldemort said. He was being honest. He would not keep Bellatrix and Taylor apart because they would be stronger and more lethal together.

Taylor glared at Rodolphus and flicked her wrists causing his arm to explode. He screamed in pain and it was like music to Taylor. "My Lord," Rodolphus begged through the pain. The other Death Eaters shifted nervously. She wasn't using a wand and they were worried for themselves. Voldemort was pleased by her power.

Taylor flicked her wrists again and his other arm exploded. She kept doing it until he was unconscious, then with one last flick he was gone. "Very good my child," Voldemort praised. "His wand is yours to keep until you get your own."

Taylor grabbed his wand, not sure what to do with it, and stuck it into her pocket. "Lucius mail Dumbledore; tell him your daughter will be starting her 7th year at Hogwarts. Tell him you want her letter by tomorrow so you can go to Diagon Alley."

Lucius bowed and left. "Narcissa, tomorrow you will take Draco and Taylor to Diagon Alley to buy their school supplies."

Bellatrix wrapped her arms around Taylor's waist and kissed the side of her mouth. "You did well, my witch," Bellatrix said. "Come let's get you back upstairs."

The next day Taylor was shaken awake by Narcissa Malfoy. "Taylor dear, wake up. We need to go to Diagon Alley and Draco is eager to meet you."

Taylor rolled over and opened her eyes. Narcissa was smiling at her. "Bella has some clothes for you to wear. Shower is attached to the room, please hurry."

Fifteen minutes later Taylor was ready to go. "Where is Bella?" Taylor asked, dressed in all black.

"Right here," Bellatrix said. "I can't go with you but I will wait here for you."

"Why can't you go?" Taylor asked frowning.

"I was in Azkaban, the wizard prison, up until recently. The Dark Lord freed me but I'm still wanted so I have to stay hidden," Bellatrix said. She moved over to Taylor and wrapped her arms around her waist. "I'll be here when you get back, I promise. Now don't forget to keep your Dark Mark hidden."

"Taylor," Narcissa said announcing her presence. "Meet Draco, your younger brother. He is fifteen and going on his fifth year at Hogwarts."

"Pleasure to meet you sister," Draco said offering his hand. "Mother tells me you have the hots for Aunt Bellatrix."

"Draco," Narcissa hissed. "What did I tell you about tact?"

"Careful young Draco, my witch killed Rodolphus," Bellatrix said proudly. Draco's eyes widened but he didn't say anything else. He disliked his uncle and was glad he was dead. His respect for Taylor increased dramatically.

"Come," Narcissa instructed. "We will travel by Floo to the Leaky Calderon."

"What is Floo? And what is the Leaky Calderon?" Taylor asked confused. Draco was warned his new sister knew nothing about their world but it didn't stop his surprise when she asked questions.

"Floo powder allows us to travel by fire to another location, another fireplace to be more specific. It's quick and easier to do for people who have children who can't apparate, apparating is kind of like teleporting, anyway the Leaky Calderon is a pub in London where witches and wizards go," Narcissa explained. "Draco will demonstrate."

Draco walked up to the fireplace and grabbed a handful of Floo powder. He threw it in the fire and stepped inside. "Leaky Calderon," he called and he disappeared.

"Your turn dear," Narcissa said.

Taylor mimicked what Draco did and stepped into the fire. "Leaky Calderon," she called and disappeared.

She saw Draco brushing the soot off of him. "Did you enjoy your first Floo experience?" Draco questioned genuinely curious.

"It was certainly interesting," Taylor replied. Narcissa arrived a few seconds later.

"Alright you two let's go," she said. "We are going to Gringotts first. Lucius and I are adding you to our vault so you can take money out if you want. We also give Draco a bag full of galleons every semester to use as he sees fit. We will give you one as well and Bella requested I give a letter from her to the goblins about adding you to her vault. After Gringotts we are going to Ollivanders for your wand."

They walked quickly to Gringotts and Draco chuckled when Taylor jumped at the sight of the goblins. "Creepy aren't they?" Draco asked.

Taylor didn't answer. Narcissa coughed when they got the front of the bank. "Madam Malfoy," the head goblin said. "What brings you here today?"

"We need to visit our vault," Narcissa announced. "I also have this letter from Bellatrix Black, a request to add my daughter to her vault. I also need to add my daughter to the Malfoy vault."

"I thought Bella's last name was Lestrange," Taylor whispered to her brother as their mother spoke to the goblins and got the paperwork going.

"It was but after you killed Rodolphus she went back to her maiden name. She still has full control of the Lestrange vault though," Draco answered.

"Right this way," the goblin said.

The Malfoy family rode to their vault. They walked inside and Taylor saw piles and piles of gold. It looked like it was never going to end. Two pouches were filled with the gold coins and handed to Draco and Taylor. "I can explain the money later," Draco whispered to the confused blonde girl. Narcissa got a bigger bag full of money and they left.

After they got the money they walked to Ollivanders. A bell rang as the Malfoy family walked inside. "Madam Malfoy what brings you here today?" Ollivander greeted.

"My daughter needs a wand," Narcissa said, gesturing to the girl.

"Your daughter," Ollivander repeated surprised. He quickly composed himself before continuing, "What happened to your wand?"

"I didn't have one," Taylor answered. "The boarding school I went to focused on the use of wandless magic. Now that I'm going to Hogwarts I would prefer to keep my skills under wraps. I'm sure you can understand that."

Narcissa and Draco stared openmouthed at the girl. She sounded so calm and relaxed when speaking to Ollivander. "Yes of course," Ollivander said. He didn't completely buy the story but it wasn't his business to question it. "Which is your wand arm?"

"Left," Taylor answered holding out her arm. Ollivander took some measurements and started picking out some wands.

"Try this one," he said holding out a birch, 9', and dragon heartstring wand. She took it and waved it, Narcissa explained how picking a wand worked, but nothing happened. "Hm, try this one." He handed her a 10', white oak wand with unicorn hair and she waved it. Out of the tip came green and silver streamers.

"Slytherin colors," Narcissa said proudly. It seemed Taylor was going to get sorted into Slytherin without any issues. Dumbledore insisted the oldest Malfoy was sorted into a house, before the first years, like all of the other students. His hope was she would be placed somewhere other than Slytherin so he could get her on the Light Side.

Narcissa paid six galleons for the wand and the three Malfoy's left the shop. "Would you two like to eat now or wait until we get the books?" Narcissa questioned. The kids wanted to eat so they headed to a restaurant in the crowded area of Diagon Alley.

Narcissa requested a table outside so they could watch the people walking through Diagon Alley. "After we finish here we will go to Flourish and Blotts to get your books," Narcissa said after their pumpkin juice was delievered. "Draco still has his books from the previous years. I would like you to study them before the term starts, Draco and Bella can teach you the spells so you will be prepared. If you see some books you want I will buy them for you, same goes for you Draco."

"Thanks Mum," they said. They exchanged looks and grinned at how they already acted like siblings. Narcissa smiled at her children, happy to have a daughter even if she was already seventeen. The food was delivered and their conversation was cut short.

"I wish Bella was here," Taylor said sighing. Draco smirked at his sister.

"Careful what you say sister," Draco said. "Aunt Bellatrix is supposed to be your aunt too and she is just got freed from Azkaban. If the Ministry overhears and thinks you know where she is they might arrest you too."

"What did she do to be sent to Azkaban?" Taylor questioned quietly so no one would overhear.

"After the Dark Lord lost his powers Aurors, dark wizard catchers, started hunting for his followers. Two Aurors, Frank and Alice Longbottom found Bella, Rod and a few others and tried to arrest them. Bella and the others tortured the Longbottom's into insanity. Bella was eventually caught and sent to Azkaban because of this," Narcissa explained. It was mostly true, though the Longbottom's didn't go looking for the Death Eaters; the Death Eaters went looking for them.

"How dare they try and attack my Bella," Taylor said angrily. A few heads turned to her and she calmed down a bit.

"Their son goes to Hogwarts," Draco said. "He's in my year and a complete moron."

"Draco," Narcissa hissed. "In a school run by Albus Dumbledore you need to watch what you say."

They finished eating and walked to Flourish and Blotts. "I will get your required books," Narcissa said. "You two can go look around the other books."

"What about these books?" Taylor asked Draco a few minutes later, pointing to a stack of books.

Draco made a face. "Divination is the worst subject ever, next to Muggle Studies," Draco said. "Avoid those books at all costs. Now these are some good books." Draco held up some books on the Dark Arts.

"Of course you would pick up the Dark Arts books," Ron Weasley said walking up to Taylor and Draco. Next to him were Hermione Granger and Harry Potter.

"Potter, Weasel, Mudblood," Draco said in greeting. Harry, Ron and Hermione glared at Draco and Taylor glared right back at them.

"Malfoy, how did you manage to get a girlfriend?" Ron asked. Draco and Taylor made a face.

"This is my sister, Taylor," Draco said.

"Sister?" they all said in disbelief.

"Yes sister," Taylor repeated slowly as if they were stupid. "So I would watch what you say around me."

"Come on," Hermione said tugging Harry and Ron's arms. "We don't want to get in a fight with them in here."

Ron and Harry glared at the Malfoy's before following Hermione out of the shop. "I hope you two weren't causing any trouble," Narcissa said approaching her children.

"Of course not Mother," Taylor assured her. "So that was Potter and his sidekicks. I thought they would be more impressive."

"Don't judge someone based on their looks," Narcissa warned. "I mean look at you. You don't look impressive but you killed Rodolphus. I never did thank you for that by the way."

Taylor glared at her mother but said nothing. They got their books, finished up the rest of their shopping and used Floo powder to travel back to Malfoy Manor. "You're back," Bellatrix squealed happily. She jumped at Taylor and hugged her. "I missed you my witch."

"I missed you too my Bella," Taylor said burying her face in Bellatrix's hair. "I am not looking forward to going to Hogwarts. I don't want to leave you."

"I don't want you to leave either but you have to," Bellatrix said. "We won't be apart for too long. I promise. Now the Dark Lord wants me to teach you a few spells."

Bellatrix led Taylor down to the basement, where they had a member of the Order. "There are three spells that the Ministry considers Unforgiveable, however, we don't abide by those rules. I want you to know how to cast two of those spells. I want you to be able to protect yourself but don't use them at Hogwarts. Dumbledore won't be happy about it and will assume Lucius taught them to you."

Taylor heard some whimpering in the basement and cocked her head curiously. "Who is down here?" she asked curious.

"We captured a member of the Order for you to practice your curses on. Eventually you will kill him and we will send her to the Order as a message," Bellatrix said. "This is Emmeline Vance."

"Please," she begged. "You are just a child. Don't do this, don't help that woman. She is evil."

"Quiet you filthy half blood," Bellatrix hissed at her. "_Silenco!_" Vance continued to beg but no sound came out. "That is a good spell to learn. Silencing your enemies can be the difference between life and death in some cases. Now for your first spell. This one is one of my personal favorites, the Cruciatus Curse. It causes unimaginable pain. So casting this curse is harder than normal curses. You have to mean it, you have to want to cause pain or it won't work. Observe." Bella waved her wand and removed the silencing spell before saying, "_Crucio_!"

Vance screamed in pain and rolled around on the ground. Bella removed the curse and turned to Taylor. "Now you try."

Taylor pointed her wand at Vance and concentrating a few minutes before yelling, "_Crucio_!" The curse wasn't as strong as Bellatrix's but it still caused Vance to scream in pain.

"Good first attempt," Bella praised. "Now try again but imagine it is your sisters lying on the floor in front of you."

Taylor concentrated and yelled, "_Crucio_!" Vance screamed in pain again as the curse worked on her. The curse was just as strong, if not a bit stronger, than Bellatrix's curse.

"Very good," Bella said jumping up and down. Taylor released the curse and Bella walked over to her witch. "Seeing you work that spell was very hot." Bella leaned forward and kissed the witch. Taylor wrapped her arms around Bella's neck and pulled her closer. Bella moaned as Taylor kissed down her neck. "As much as I would love to continue this there is one last spell you need to use on this one. It's called Avada Kedavra, the killing curse."

Bella kissed Taylor's neck as the younger witch pointed her wand at Vance. "Please," the woman begged. "_Avada Kedavra_!" Taylor yelled. A green jet of light shot out of her wand and Emmeline Vance was no more.

"Excellent job my love," Bella said. She pulled Taylor out of the basement, noticing that her features had changed some. She was more dangerous, more like Bella. "Lucius, Crabbe and Goyle will take her body back to her house and cast the Dark Mark over it and then tip the Order off about it. They will learn not to underestimate us."

"The Order will fall under our power," Taylor declared.


	3. Chapter 3

"Draco, Taylor, get up now," Narcissa yelled impatiently from the hallway. Taylor ignored her and rolled over. It was far too early for her to be up.

"I wouldn't ignore her if I were you," Bella said from across the room. "Cissy will drag you out of bed." Bella walked over to Taylor, knelt down beside the bed, and ran her fingers through her hair.

"How long have you been watching me?" Taylor questioned, sitting up.

"Not long," Bella answered. "The Dark Lord had us make sure everything ran smoothly with the Order. The Order has reports of a new Death Eater but no details. Severus spies on them and gave them the information. The Order thinks he is on their side but he is really on our side. Severus hates Dumbledore as much if not more than the rest of us."

"Do they know I killed Vance?" Taylor asked curious. She hoped they did, she wanted the Order to fear her. She climbed out of bed and searched for the clothes she was going to wear to the platform. Draco told her they would change into their robes on the train.

"The Death Eaters do, the Order thinks the Dark Lord killed her," Bella replied.

Taylor scoffed. "The Dark Lord has more important things to do."

"That may be true but Vance was an important member of the Order," Lucius said, walking into his daughter and Bellatrix's room. "Her death will be hard on them; I am not surprised they thought the Dark Lord killed her. Your mother asked me to check on you, make sure you are getting ready. The elves have breakfast ready so hurry it up."

"Yes Father," Taylor said while Bella rolled her eyes at her brother-in-law. He left and Taylor changed into black clothes.

"Are you ready to go to Hogwarts?" Bellatrix asked. She wasn't ashamed to admit she watched her witch get dressed, licking her lips as the clothes were stripped off.

"Yes and no," Taylor answered. "Draco's told me a lot about Hogwarts and it sounds beautiful and exciting but I don't want to leave you."

"We will never be far apart," Bellatrix promised the blonde. Taylor wasn't convinced and started packing her bags with too much force, shattering a vase in the process. Bella grabbed her wand out of her hand to prevent more damage, repaired the vase, and cupped her face. "I promise we will be together soon. I will find a way to get to Hogsmeade."

"If you get thrown back in Azkaban I will break you out and torture your sorry arse," Taylor said glaring at her. Bella smirked, not the least bit scared of her witch.

"Agreed," Bellatrix said kissing her. Taylor pushed Bellatrix against the dresser and removed Bella's top. Bella moved her lips so they were at Taylor's ear. "I would love to bend you over the bed and take you right here, right now but I give it five minutes before Cissy comes up hear yelling at you to hurry up." Bella gave Taylor her wand back and threw her shirt back on.

Taylor groaned and with a wave of her wand her things were packed up. "I'm ready," she announced.

"Trixie," Bellatrix called impatiently. A tiny house elf appeared. "Take these bags downstairs with Draco's, now!" The elf bowed and left with Taylor's bags.

Bella and Taylor walked downstairs hand in hand. "About time you two got here," Draco said meeting them at the bottom of the stairs. "Mother was getting impatient. I won't repeat what she said."

Taylor blushed while Bellatrix laughed. "I can imagine what she said," Taylor said remembering what Narcissa had said when she walked in on them fooling around in the drawing room.

"Sit and eat now!" Narcissa yelled walking into the dining room. "We are going to be late if you don't hurry up and Malfoy's are never late."

As soon as Taylor swallowed her last bit of food Narcissa grabbed her arm, along with Draco's and they disapparated. Taylor stumbled and Draco kept her from falling on the ground. "Sorry dear," Narcissa said pulling her daughter into her arms. "We are in a bit of a hurry. The elves will get your things onto the train. We are a couple blocks from the station and there are some things we need to go over before you leave. First you are not to use the Unforgiveable Curses on anyone at Hogwarts and yes I know Bella taught you how to use them. Second, never show the Dark Mark to anyone, only Severus and Draco can know. If you are unsure about anything talk to one of them, do not and I repeat do not let anyone know you don't understand things about our world. People are already suspicious of you and I don't want to make it worse."

"The foods on the train are different from the Muggle world," Draco said. He did a bit of studying so he knew what to teach his sister since they didn't eat any sweets since she arrived. "Pretend you know what they are and try everything so you can get an idea of them. If anyone asks what your favorite is say cauldron cakes. They are the best."

They got to the platform and Narcissa quickly explained how it worked. They went through it and stayed away from everyone so they could talk more. "Stay close to the Slytherins," Narcissa said. "They will be the only ones you can trust. I sent a permission slip to Dumbledore so you can go to Hogsmeade. One last thing before you two get on the train. Dolores Umbridge will be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. She is very loyal to the Minister and friendly with your father," she added the last bit for Taylor's benefit. Draco already knew about Umbridge. "Stay on her good side. No matter what she says or how wrong she is do not disagree with her. Support her. It will be good for you in the long run."

Narcissa hugged her children and watched as they got on board the train. "Come on," Draco said leading Taylor towards the compartment he usually shared with his friends.

They walked inside and saw a girl surrounded by four boys. "Hello everyone," Draco said holding the compartment door open for Taylor.

"Draco," Pansy Parkinson squealed running to hug him. Draco winced and awkwardly patted her back. Taylor snickered at his lack of skill when it came to girls. "Who are you?" Pansy turned her attention to Taylor.

"Taylor," Taylor said offering her hand to the girl. Pansy glared at her thinking she was Draco's girlfriend.

"Everyone this is my older sister Taylor," Draco introduced. "She is a seventh year. Taylor this is Pansy Parkinson and they are Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle."

"Draco you have a sister?" several voices asked.

"He does," Taylor confirmed. "I went to an American boarding school for most of my schooling but I wanted to come back for my last year."

"Can you believe that oaf Dumbledore is making her get sorted?" Draco asked disgusted. "Like she could go to any house but Slytherin." They had spent days bonding and Draco was certain she would go to Slytherin.

"Everyone knows Dumbledore is an idiot," Pansy said. Heads nodded in agreement. "So Taylor, what made you decide to come back to Hogwarts?"

"I missed my parents and Draco," she said shrugging. "Besides I couldn't resist spending my last year making Dumbledore's life as miserable as possible."

The others laughed. "Did you hear the news?" Theodore asked. "The Dark Lord broke out his followers from Azkaban."

"That's great," Blaise said excited. "Imagine the possibilities now that Bellatrix is free. Wonder if we can talk her into taking care of Potter and his friends."

Taylor's head snapped up at the mention of her lover. "That's not even the best news," Theo said. "The Dark Lord got a new recruit. My dad isn't allowed to say anything about them but apparently he or she is good, they even killed Rodolphus." Taylor smirked at the memory. Killing Rodolphus was Taylor's proudest moment.

The trolley came by a few minutes later and Draco bought several of everything for everyone in the compartment. Taylor subtly took one of everything and hid it away so she had a chance to try it all. It was a good thing she did that because Crabbe and Goyle were stuffing their faces.

"Draco," Theodore whispered to the blonde boy. "Do you think your sister would go out with me?"

"No," Draco snapped. "You are not dating my sister." Draco said that more for Theodore's protection because he was sure Bellatrix would torture the boy for wanting to date her witch.

"Why not Draco?" Theo said. "She needs a good pureblood husband, like me."

Taylor heard the last bit of the conversation and glared at Theodore. "Do you really want to date my sister knowing you will have to go through Aunt Bella first?" Draco asked changing tactics. Theodore paled while Taylor smirked. Even the children of Death Eaters were afraid of Bellatrix.

Taylor stayed quiet for most of the ride to Hogwarts. She wanted to learn as much as she could about their culture. She only spoke when asked questions, unfortunately she didn't remember anything from her time in America so the questions about boarding school were cut short.

When the train finally stopped Taylor was bored and hungry. "This way," Draco said taking his sister's arm and leading her to a carriage.

Albus Dumbledore was waiting for the eldest Malfoy when the carriage pulled up. He studied the blonde girl looking for any sign that she was not who she said she was. True she didn't walk as gracefully as the other Malfoy's but he found nothing majorly out of place. She had the same blonde hair and smirk as her father.

"Ms. Malfoy," Albus greeted his new student. Other students looked surprised to see the Headmaster out in front of the castle. Minerva McGonagall was speaking to the first years a few feet away and every few seconds she would look towards Albus and Taylor.

"Professor Dumbledore," Taylor greeted coolly. She had no respect for the Headmaster and didn't relish the thought of being in his presence for longer than necessary. "Can I help you?"

Dumbledore frowned. She did act like Lucius and Draco. "If you will follow me we can get ready for your sorting. You will be sorted before the first years."

Taylor followed Dumbledore into the castle. Heads turned as she strutted through the castle. "Sit here," Dumbledore said pointing to the stool. Taylor sat on the stool and waited until everyone was there. McGonagall left the first years alone to watch the sorting. "Welcome everyone to a new year. Tonight we have a very special sorting. The eldest Malfoy child has returned and needs to be sorted."

McGonagall stepped forward and placed the hat on her head. Taylor sat there bored until a small voice echoed in her head. "_Well this is certainly interesting_," the Sorting Hat said. "_This is the first time a seventh year has ever been sorted_."

"_Can you get on with it already_?" Taylor asked the hat annoyed.

"_This is a process_," the Hat said. "_You are not from around here. You do not share the blood of the Malfoy's yet you are similar to them_." Taylor tensed up. "_Do not fear child, I am bound to keep the secrets of every student that wears me. Now where shall I put you_? _You would not fare well with the Hufflepuffs. You are only loyal to yourself and one other person."_

"_Yeah, yeah, I work for the Dark Lord, hurry it up will you," _Taylor thought. There was no need to deny it. The hat already knew.

"_No, not the Dark Lord, you are only loyal to Bellatrix Black. Where she goes you go," _the hat said. "_Moving on, you wouldn't do well in Gryffindor either, your bravery is clouded by your desire to protect yourself. You would do well in Ravenclaw, you have the brains but there is really only one place for you."_

"_Well then_?"

"SLYTHERIN," the hat yelled for the entire Great Hall to here. Severus clapped loudly along with the Slytherin house while Dumbledore and Minerva exchanged worried glances. It had been their hope she would go anywhere but Slytherin, though they preferred Gryffindor.

Taylor took a seat next to her brother. "Excellent job sister," he said proudly.

The Great Hall calmed down so McGonagall could bring in the first years. Each house cheered for their new members and the Slytherin's started talking amongst themselves when Dumbledore began his speech. "I would like to officially welcome all of our new members to Slytherin house," Head Girl Daphne Greengrass said.

Food appeared after Dumbledore's quick speech. Taylor started stuffing her face. The sweets from the train didn't cut it for her. "Slow down," Draco hissed in her ear. Taylor blushed and slowed down her eat.

"Sorry," she mumbled swallowing her food. "I'm starving."

"I can tell," Draco said.

Dumbledore started a longer speech after everyone ate, a speech which the Slytherin table ignored. "That must be Umbridge," Draco said nodding towards the short woman with a pink cardigan on. Taylor snorted.

"Wow," Taylor said. "She is someone I would like to avoid at all costs." She was disgusted by the clothing and the woman in general.

Draco snorted. "Yet you are fine around Aunt Bella."

"Bella is hot," Taylor said as if it explained everything. Draco rolled his eyes. The weirdest part about their family was Taylor's fascination with Bellatrix.

Draco and Taylor didn't notice when Dumbledore excused them for the evening. Daphne had to tap their shoulders. "Let's go," she said.

They followed behind the other Slytherin members. "Tomorrow Severus will give us our class schedules," Draco said as they walked to the common room. "You need to sign up for two electives. Avoid Divination and Muggle Studies. I'm taking Care of Magical Creatures but the class is a joke. The only good part is we share the class with the Gryffindor's and it's easy to mess them around."

"Alright I'll sign up for that one, what are my other choices?" Taylor asked.

"Ancient Runes and Arithmancy," Draco answered. "Out of the two I wished I had taken Ancient Runes."

"Thanks Draco," Taylor said. Daphne was waiting for the two at the entrance of the common room.

"Pure blood," she said and the door opened.

"Taylor," Daphne said. "You will be sharing a dorm with some of my friends Tracey Davis, Veronica Jones and Sloan Rogers. Right this way."

Daphne led Taylor deeper into the dungeon where the seventh year dorms were. "Tracey, Veronica, Sloan," Daphne called. The seventh year girls gathered around Daphne and Taylor. "They, along with me, share all of your classes and if you need to talk to anyone they are your best bet."

"Thank you," Taylor said before Daphne left the room.

"So welcome to Hogwarts," Tracey said. Taylor thanked her before Tracey continued. "Do you know what your elective classes will be?"

"I was going to take Ancient Runes and Care of Magical Creatures," Taylor said.

"Oh good, you will be with us," Sloan said smiling at her. "Your bed is there." She pointed to the bed at the far end of the room. Her stuff was already there and a green tie was hanging on the chair along with Slytherin robes.

Taylor changed her clothes, making sure her mark was hidden, and crawled into bed. She wished Bella was with her. She missed the feel of the older woman's arms and body.

The next morning Sloan was shaking her awake. "Get up," she said. "We need to get ready for breakfast. Professor Snape will get our schedules out during breakfast."

Taylor got ready in record time and was following her dorm mates to the Great Hall. Draco was sitting at the Slytherin table when they arrived. The group piled food on their plates as Severus came and started handing out the schedules, saving Taylor for last. "Ms. Malfoy," Severus said, passing Tracey, Sloan, Veronica their schedules. "We need to figure out your classes."

"I already picked them," Taylor informed him. Taylor told him her choices and he fixed the schedule so it matched her dorm mates.

"I will owl your mother so she can pick up the Care of Magical Creatures and Ancient Runes books. Now you have Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall first."

Owls flew into the Great Hall, delivering packages to the students. A black owl flew straight to Draco and Taylor. Draco took the letter and handed it to Taylor, frowning at the owl. He didn't recognize it. Taylor opened the letter confused but smiled when she read it.

_Taylor,_

_While you are at school our time is limited so I propose we write to each other until we are reunited. I miss you my witch and I will see you soon. The owl you see is yours to keep. I bought him for you with Cissy's help. I named him Hades after the Greek God of the underworld. I love you._

_Bella_

"Pretty owl," Sloan said gently petting it. "Whose is it?"

"Mine," Taylor said, handing the note to Draco. "My mother bought it as a back to school gift."

After breakfast the girls led Taylor to McGonagall's class. "Inside now," McGonagall barked at the kids hanging out outside of the classroom.

Transfiguration took a lot out of Taylor but she managed to convince everyone she had been doing these spells for years. "Come on," Tracey said after class. "We have Potions with Professor Snape. He is always nice to the Slytherins and it is fun watching him make the Gryffindor's cry."

Taylor followed her new group of friends out not knowing Professor McGonagall was watching her as she went. They were the first one in the dungeons, Severus nodded to her and she took a seat next to Sloan.

The Weasley twins were the last to arrive, laughing and joking as they entered. "Settle down," Severus said in a low voice. He waved his wand and directions appeared on the board. "Get to work."

Taylor carefully read the directions for the calming draught several times before getting up to get the ingredients. Draco had told her to take her time so she didn't make any mistakes, better to have a perfect potion not completed then a disastrous completed potion.

She read each line twice before she did anything. Halfway through her potion, though most were finishing up, the class stopped at the sound of Professor Snape's voice. "Idiot girl," Snape hissed at Angelina Johnson. "Are you capable of reading simple instructions?"

The black Gryffindor was on the verge of tears as Snape belittled her carelessness. Snape stared at her, waiting for an answer. "Yes sir," she mumbled. Fred and George Weasley were glaring at Snape while the Slytherins, including Taylor, were snickering.

"Obviously not," Snape said coolly. "Ten points from Gryffindor."

With the wave of his wand Snape vanished her potion and gave her a zero for the day before turning his attention to his Slytherins. Taylor's eyes snapped back to her potion. "Good job Ms. Davis," Severus praised. Tracey beamed.

At the end of class the students handed in a sample of their potion. "Ms. Malfoy," Snape said. "I would like a word."

Taylor said goodbye to her dorm mates and approached Snape's desk. "What do you need Severus?" she asked slightly annoyed. She hadn't slept well because she missed Bellatrix and it was taking a toll on her.

Severus raised an eyebrow at her. "The Dark Lord has requested that I teach you Occlumency. Dumbledore is excellent at Legilimency and you need to be prepared." Taylor stared at him confused. "Occlumency is a way to protect your mind. Legilimency will allow a person to access your memories. If you are skilled at Occlumency you can keep a person out."

"Which memories?" Taylor asked concerned.

"Any and all until you master Occlumency. Once you do that you can choose the memories I, or anyone else, will see. It will also allow you to change memories to fool people. I use it against Dumbledore constantly so he doesn't know of my true loyalties. When is your next lesson?"

"Not until after lunch," Taylor replied. She had memorized her schedule.

"Good we will get started then," Severus said waving his wand to shut the door. "Pull your wand out." Taylor did as instructed. "Now I give you permission to use any spell you can think of against me expect for the Unforgivable Curses. I will attempt to enter your mind and you will try to repel me. Clear your mind."

Taylor focused on emptying her mind. It wasn't easy when thoughts of Bellatrix entered her mind. "On the count of three," Severus said. "One, two, three, _Legilimens_!" Taylor was surprised when Severus entered her mind, she wasn't prepared.

Severus entered the young witch's mind and felt sick at the images appearing.

First he saw the witch's sisters killing her and Severus was glad Bellatrix could not see anything. The next memory was an intimate moment between Bellatrix and Taylor. "_Protego_!" Taylor yelled.

Severus flew back by the force of the spell. "Good job," he praised. "It took longer than it should have but you managed to repel me. Try it again."

He penetrated her mind again and it took less time to repel him. Severus instructed her to practice every evening before she slept.

Taylor found Draco in the Great Hall when she arrived. "How was potions class?" Draco asked.

"It was excellent," Taylor said smirking. Daphne and Tracey laughed. "Professor Snape made a Gryffindor cry."

"Excellent," Draco said. "Hogsmeade trip is coming up soon. Mother will want to meet up with us."

Taylor nodded. Bella had told her she would try to get to Hogsmeade so she was hoping it would happen. "You miss her don't you?" Draco said leaning closer to Taylor.

"I do," Taylor admitted. "I know I've just saw her but it's weird, I want to be with her all the time."

"That is very weird," Draco joked. Taylor glared at her brother before laughing.

Taylor walked with Draco to Potions. "Malfoy," Ron Weasley called. Both Malfoy's turned around to see Harry, Ron, Neville and Hermione.

"What do you want Weasel?" Draco sneered.

Ron didn't reply. Taylor turned her attention to Neville. "Who is this?" Taylor asked walking closer to Neville.

"Neville Longbottom," Draco said.

"Oh," Taylor said stroking his cheek. He shivered in fear. "You're a Longbottom. How are your parents?" Neville was shaking in anger.

Harry pulled his wand out on Taylor and sent a stunning spell at her.

"Protego!" Draco yelled.

"What is going on here?" Severus asked. Taylor removed her hand from Neville's face.

"Potter attacked Taylor," Draco said. "I blocked it."

"Malfoy was having a go at Neville's parents," Harry said.

Severus' eyes traveled to Taylor. "Can't a girl ask a question?" Taylor asked innocently.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for attacking another student and ten points to Slytherin for defending a student," Snape said. "Now get inside."

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville rushed inside followed by Draco. "Ms. Malfoy," Severus said as Taylor turned to leave. "Your stunt with Longbottom was very juvenile."

"I don't know what you are talking about," Taylor said.

"Insulting his parents," Severus said. "Using what Bellatrix did against him. You are lucky Draco was here to save you."

"I don't need him to save me," Taylor snarled. "Longbottom has power but he doesn't know how to use it."

"What does that mean?" Severus asked. He thought Longbottom was useless.

"I don't know," Taylor confessed. "But I intend to find out."


	4. Chapter 4

Neville was sitting in the Gryffindor common room lost in thought when Harry walked in. Neville had spent the last week angry at the eldest Malfoy for making fun of his parents. Her comments reminded him of Death Eater taunts. Twice he had tried to hex her and twice he failed. Once he had tried and Snape caught him and gave him detention. The second time Taylor had been too quick and disarmed him before he could get the words out, all the while laughing at how weak he was.

Neville was not going to take it anymore. He was going to get his revenge but he didn't know how. "Nev," Harry said softly, not wanting to startle his friend.

"Hello Harry," Neville said, his eyes not moving from the fire.

"You can't let her get to you," he said. "You need to fight back."

"I've tried Harry," Neville said, looking at Harry for the first time since he walked into the common room. "Snape is siding with her and she's managed to disarm me before I can say anything. She is so much like Bellatrix it scares me. Bellatrix thrives on taunts but she is also very skilled. How did you know about my parents?" Harry looked at Neville confused. "I saw your expression when she brought them up. I know you know but I don't know how you know."

Harry looked down guiltily. "Last year I saw the trial in Dumbledore's Pensive. I didn't mean to and I haven't told anyone."

"Thank you for not telling anyone," Neville said quietly. If there was one person you could trust to keep your secrets it was Harry. "I hate her so much."

"Bellatrix or Taylor?" Harry asked confused.

"Both actually," Neville said. "But Bellatrix more. She destroyed my family. Taylor is just following in her families footsteps."

"Ms. Malfoy," Severus called.

Taylor stopped. "I'll catch up with you later," she muttered to Daphne. "Can I help you Professor?"

Snape didn't answer; instead he led her to his classroom. "Have you decided what you are going to do about Longbottom?" he asked curious.

"Yes I have," Taylor said sitting down. "Longbottom's got power but he doesn't know how to use it. I want to train him and have him join the Dark Lord."

Severus' jaw dropped. "You want Longbottom to join the Dark Lord?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes," Taylor confirmed, taking off her robes and sitting down. Her legs were dangling over the side of the chair. She had taken over Bella's sense of fashion, wearing all black, though she preferred leather pants and a tank top and black heels. "Before you have a fit, here me out."

Severus closed his mouth. He intended to make a snarky comment about Longbottom and her intelligence. "Alright then, convince me you are not a fool," he said smoothly.

"The boy has power. I have told you this," Taylor began. "For the last week I have been paying close attention to him. His anger is growing and soon it will turn to hatred. The anger gives him confidence. He came close to attacking me until you showed up and I am confident he would have succeeded. If I could train him, help him channel that, he would be a good Death Eater."

"Very well," Severus said after thinking about it. He had to admit she had a point and Longbottom was a pureblood. "Let's go."

"Go where?" she asked confused.

Severus ignored her, and walked through his classroom to his private quarters. Taylor quickly followed and saw Severus walk to the fireplace and grab a container of Floo Powder. "You get to explain to the Dark Lord," Severus said. "Dumbledore allowed me to connect my fireplace to Malfoy Manor so when the Dark Lord called I could be there."

"You mean all this time I could have seen Bella? Instead I'm stuck here with Theodore Nott, a boy who cannot keep his eyes to himself. I swear if his father wasn't a Death Eater I would have killed the boy already," Taylor said. She was angry.

"I will speak to Alexander Nott about his son," Severus promised. "If he values his son's life he will talk to Theodore. As for Bella, no you couldn't have seen her. Dumbledore doesn't know you are a Death Eater but he is suspicious and it wouldn't help if you were to constantly coming to my quarters and leaving Hogwarts to spend time with the Dark Lord's second in command."

Taylor huffed a bit but took the Floo Powder and threw it into the fire. "Malfoy Manor," she yelled.

Heels hit the ground as Taylor exited the fireplace with no trouble. Severus was right behind her. He quickly cleaned their clothes. Death Eaters were coming and going and heads turned toward Taylor and Severus. Many backed away in fear of the girl. "What is their problem?"

"They fear you," Severus said.

"Why?" Taylor questioned curious. She was happy they feared her but she hadn't met most of the Death Eaters.

"You are seventeen, the youngest Death Eater the Dark Lord has had since the Death Eaters were started, and you are ruthless, a lot like the Dark Lord. You can, and will, easily become one of the top ranked Death Eaters. That and the fact the fact that you're involved with Bellatrix keeps them away from you."

Taylor shrugged and headed for the meeting room where she was sure the Dark Lord would be. "Taylor," Bellatrix shrieked before jumped on the witch.

"Bella," Taylor replied equally excited. She kissed the older witch. "I've missed you."

"I missed you too," Bella said, resting her forehead on the younger witch's forehead. "What are you doing here? And Merlin you look delicious."

Taylor chuckled. "Hello to you to lover," Taylor said. "And to answer your question I need to speak to the Dark Lord."

"He is in a meeting right now," Bella informed her.

"Where is Nott?" Severus asked. He could talk to him before Taylor talked to the Dark Lord.

"Kitchen last I heard," Bella said bored. "Why do you need to speak to him?"

Severus looked to Taylor. He wasn't stupid. He would not be the one to tell Bellatrix Black that the Nott boy was pursuing the Malfoy girl. "Theodore Nott thinks he can make me his wife. I want to get the message across that I will never marry him."

Bellatrix's eyes flashed dangerously and she stormed off to find Nott Sr. "Uh oh," Taylor said, following her angry witch, secretly eager to watch what Bellatrix did to him and his son.

"Nott," Bellatrix screeched, stomping through the house. The house elves scattered in fear of Bellatrix.

"What do you want Bellatrix?" Alexander Nott asked grumpily. To most Death Eaters there was nothing worse than Bellatrix screaming for them or at them.

"We need to have a little talk about your son," Bellatrix said, pulling her wand out. She was angry and Nott could feel it.

"Guess you got lucky Severus," Taylor told the Potions Master. "Bella will handle it just fine and Nott will be lucky to survive."

She walked closer to Bella and wrapped her arms around the older witch's waist. "What about my son?" Alexander questioned, concerned for his safety. He warned Theodore not to do anything stupid while at school and he prayed his son listened.

"You will tell him to leave my witch alone," Bella instructed. There was no question about it. "If he doesn't, well then it will be a sad day for the Nott family."

"She needs a pureblood husband," Alexander said, eyes flickering towards Taylor.

"Let's get one thing straight," Bella said, pointing her wand at Nott Sr. The only thing keeping Bella from hexing him was the fact that it would displease the Dark Lord. "This witch is mine and if she marries anyone it will be me. So keep your son away from my witch or he will be joining the Longbottom's in St. Mungo's."

"Bella," the Dark Lord said. His meeting had ended and he heard Bellatrix's speech.

"My Lord," Bella said bowing. Taylor, Nott and Severus also bowed to their lord.

"Now, Nott you will tell your son to back off Ms. Malfoy," the Dark Lord instructed. Alexander bowed and left. "Severus, Taylor what brings you here?"

"My Lord, Taylor has an… unusual request," Severus said. Bella stared at her witch.

"Bella, Severus, Taylor right this way," Voldemort said calmly. He was intrigued at to what the witch would request since she had requested nothing since serving him. Voldemort led his three Death Eaters to the meeting room that was now empty. "What is your request Taylor?"

"It's about the Longbottom boy My Lord," Taylor said. Bella coughed and looked at her witch in disbelief. "I believe he has power but he doesn't know how to use it."

"Go on," Voldemort said. He was very interested as to what she wanted.

"I want permission to train him My Lord. He lacks confidence and I want to build it up, channel his anger and have him join you," Taylor said.

"He will never join us," Bellatrix said. "He hates me for what I did to his parents."

"I have a solution to that, if my Lord agrees," Taylor said. She turned to Severus. "Is it possible to make a potion to cure insanity?" Bella and Severus' jaws dropped and the Dark Lord was surprised, though his face didn't show it.

It took a moment before Severus could speak. "It may be possible," Severus said. "But it would take time and I would have to test the potion."

"That could work for me," Taylor said. "I need time to convert him. I am sure Bella can give you plenty of test subjects." Bellatrix smirked.

The Dark Lord was sitting quietly during the discussion but decided now was the time to act. "I will grant your request," he said quietly. "You will have until the end of the school year to convert him. If you fail then you will kill him, understood?"

"Yes My Lord," Taylor said bowing.

"Do not tell him about the potion to cure his parents," the Dark Lord said. "Wait until Severus is sure it will work."

Taylor smirked. "Yes My Lord that will make good leverage. I have one last request about Longbottom. I would like if the Death Eaters can tell their children not to tease Longbottom anymore. They don't have to become his friend but I would prefer them be polite to him. I will be speaking to Draco."

"I will give the order," the Dark Lord assured her. "No one is to insult Longbottom anymore, Severus that goes for you too."

"Yes My Lord," Severus said bowing. He wasn't happy but having the four Longbottom's on the Dark Lord's side would more than make up for his enjoyment of teasing the boy. Severus turned to Taylor. "You have one hour before you need to go back to Hogwarts." Taylor nodded and dragged Bella upstairs to her room.

"My, my, someone is eager to get me in her bed," Bella said smirking as she was pushed down on the bed.

"I have spent far too long with hormonal teenage boys," Taylor said removing her clothes. Bella waved her wand and her clothes also disappeared.

"You have been there a little more than a week," Bellatrix reminded her, gently stroking Taylor's soft skin.

"A week is far too long to be away from you," Taylor said before kissing Bellatrix. Bellatrix pulled Taylor on top of her and ran her fingers over Taylor's inner thigh.

"I want to mark this skin," Bella said. "I want anyone that tries to touch you to know you are mine and to fear what will happen to them."

"What kind of mark?" Taylor asked, groaning as Bellatrix's fingers moved closer to her center.

"A tattoo," Bella said, leaning forward and running her tongue down Taylor's neck. "With my initials."

Taylor moved her leg so Bella could see the inside of her thigh better. "What are you waiting for?" Taylor asked. Bellatrix grinned and grabbed her wand. She pointed her wand at Taylor's inner thigh and mumbled a spell and BB appeared in Bellatrix's handwriting. The tattoo was similar to the Dark Mark but was meant to be used for different reasons. "Do I get to mark you?" Bellatrix nodded and exposed her inner thigh. The younger witch pointed her wand at Bellatrix and mumbled the same spell causing the letters TM to appear in Taylor's handwriting.

"Do you know the spell you just cast?" Bellatrix asked. Taylor stared at her. "I take that as a no." Bellatrix touched her clit and Taylor moaned. "Now you will know anytime I touch myself, you will know when I want you and I will know when you want me."

"I love you Bella," Taylor said, moving to straddle the dark witch.

"I love you too Taylor," Bellatrix said, kissing her.

An hour later Severus was banging on the bedroom door. "Ms. Malfoy, get dressed," Severus called.

Taylor sighed. "I don't want to go," she mumbled against Bella's chest.

Bella laughed. "I know my witch," she said. "I have a plan for Hogsmeade. I will see you next Saturday. Before you got I have two presents for you." Bellatrix grabbed her wand and summoned the presents.

The first was a small black box with a green bow on top of it. "Open it," Bellatrix instructed handing the box to Taylor.

Taylor hesitated for a moment before taking the box. She lifted the lid and gasped when she saw a beautiful ring. The ring consisted of onyx as the center stone and diamonds surrounding it. The band was made out of gold. "This was my mother's ring. I inherited it when my parents died. Normally I would wear the ring but I wanted you to have it. If you wear it you will become betrothed to me and would be the next Lady Black. Normally the last male Black would be considered Lord Black but since my cousin is on the run from the Ministry and cannot claim his title the title goes to me. Now that Rodolphus is dead I am Lady Black. The ring is also an emergency portkey. It will take you to me if you ever need me."

"It is beautiful," Taylor said before slipping the ring on her ring finger. It glowed for a minute before returning to its normal color.

"Excellent," Bella said. "The ring recognizes you as the next Lady Black. I can teach you a spell if you wish to hide the ring from others."

"No," Taylor said. "I refuse to hide the ring." Bella kissed her and pulled out her last present.

The present wasn't wrapped and Taylor stared at the piece of parchment confused. "I can tell by the look on your face that you are confused so I will explain. This is a piece of enchanted parchment. It will allow you and me to communicate while you are at Hogwarts."

"How does it work?" Taylor asked taking the parchment from the dark witch. It looked like a regular piece of parchment.

"It is very simple. I stole the idea from my idiot cousin who helped create a map of Hogwarts. I overheard him and his friends talking about it. To activate the parchment simply touch is with your wand and say '_Darkness will prevail_.' Once you do that you can write to me. The parchment will produce heat to let you know I have written something. Once the parchment is filled everything on it will be erased so we can keep writing. To wipe the parchment so no one can read it say '_Darkness has won_.' Give it a try."

Taylor tapped the parchment with her wand and said, "Darkness will prevail." It looked like nothing had happened and Taylor turned to Bellatrix. She said nothing, instead handing her a quill and ink. Taylor wrote hello on the parchment, unsure what else to write.

Moments later Bellatrix pulled a piece of parchment out of the nightstand and wrote hello back. "Good it works," Bellatrix said watching the words appear on Taylor's parchment. Taylor mumbled the proper phrase and it went blank. "Now you can talk to me without fear of others reading your mail. One last thing, the parchment is keyed to your magical signature and your wand so no one else can use it."

Taylor kissed Bellatrix and climbed out of bed. With the wave of her wand she was dressed. "Feel better?" Severus asked smirking as they walked to the fireplace.

"As a matter of fact I do," Taylor said. "Now I won't want to kill every student I meet and Dumbledore."

"Kill them outside of Hogwarts," Severus suggested. "Then they won't have a reason to suspect you."

"Excellent plan Severus," Taylor said throwing Floo powder into the fire. Moments later she appeared in Severus' private quarters. She waved her wand and her clothes were cleaned. She pulled her robes back on and Severus caught sight of the ring on her finger.

"Bellatrix has given you the Black family ring," Severus said. Taylor nodded. "Be careful with that. At the moment there are only two Blacks, Bellatrix and Sirius. Most people will realize you are betrothed to Bellatrix and that can put you in danger." Taylor nodded and left.

The castle was quiet as she walked to her dorm. She was lucky she didn't have to go very far but she would have been put into detention if she was caught. "Where have you been?" Daphne asked when Taylor came back to the common room. Everyone was asleep except for the Head Girl.

"I was discussing something with Professor Snape," Taylor said calmly.

"Until midnight?" Daphne asked not believing it.

"Yes," Taylor said. "If you don't believe me fill free to talk to Professor Snape."

"Look," Daphne said taking a seat next to Taylor. "I don't want this to come out wrong but are you having an affair with Professor Snape?"

"W-what?" Taylor sputtered. "No I am not. That is disgusting, Severus is my godfather." Lucius had mentioned that Snape was Draco's godfather and they were to pretend he is also Taylor's. "I was missing someone and Severus helped me get over it."

"Oh ok," Daphne said still not believing it. "I didn't mean to insult you but I had to ask."

"It's fine," Taylor said before getting up and go to bed.

"Ok spill," Draco demanded, taking a seat next to his sister. It was breakfast time and he had heard rumours from some of the seventh years that his sister didn't come to the common room until midnight.

"Spill what, dear brother?" Taylor asked innocently.

"Where were you last night?" Draco questioned.

"_Muffliato_," Taylor muttered, Severus had taught her the spell so she could have private conversations. "I was speaking to the Dark Lord and visiting with Bella."

The way Taylor smirked when she said visiting made Draco not want to know what they were really doing. "What were you talking to the Dark Lord about?" Draco questioned. If there was one thing he learned about his sister it was if he wanted information he had to push her for it.

"Neville Longbottom," Taylor replied. Taylor laughed at the look on Draco's face. "Longbottom is now under my protection. That means you and your friends can no longer taunt him. I'm not saying you have to be friends with him but show him the respect a pureblood deserves."

"Fine," Draco grudgingly agreed. "I will back off of Longbottom."

"Thank you Draco," Taylor said. She raised her wand to cancel the spell when Draco stopped her.

"You are wearing the Black family ring," he said surprised. "You're now engaged to Aunt Bella."

"Yes I am aware of that," Taylor said. "Don't tell anyone though. I don't want it getting out yet." Draco nodded and Taylor cancelled the spell.

"Mother told me to tell you about the Apparition classes coming up," Draco said, handing her the flyer. "Now that you are seventeen you are allowed to learn. It could come in handy if you want to see Aunt Bella." Draco whispered the last part.

"Thank you Draco," Taylor said, tucking the flyer into her robes. She saw Neville getting up and leaving the Great Hall. She quickly got up and followed him, much to the confusion of her classmates.

"Longbottom," Taylor called when they were alone in the hallway.

He turned around and yelled, "_Stupefy_," with his wand pointed at Taylor. With the flick of her wrist a shield was brought up and another flick had his wand soaring into her hand.

"Now let's try this again," she said. "I wish to speak to you."

"Why?" he asked suspicious. "Come to taunt me about my parents even more."

"No," Taylor said slowly. "I came to apologize." She mentally shuddered at the thought of apologizing. "I also wanted to offer my services as a tutor for you."

"You want to tutor me?" Neville asked in disbelief.

"Yes," Taylor said nodding.

"Why?" Neville questioned. He couldn't see why a Malfoy of all people wanted to tutor him especially after she had spent the last week taunting him.

"You are not weak Longbottom, quite the opposite, you are strong yet you don't know it. I want to help you reach your full potential. As a pureblood it is my duty to help a fellow pureblood," Taylor explained.

"Why not help Ron then?" Neville questioned. "He is a pureblood too."

"That is true," Taylor agreed. "However my brother hates Weasley so I picked the lesser of the two evils," she laughed at that since she planned on making Neville evil, "besides I think you have the most potential. You just don't know how to use it."

"If I agreed, how would this work?" Neville asked. He needed help in his classes and a seventh year was volunteering to help. He may not trust her but there was no denying she could help him with his schoolwork.

"We would meet every night, Monday thru Thursday, and we would work on one class a night. I would help you with past and current spells and potions until you perfect them. I will even help you with theory so you can pass your OWLs," Taylor explained. "The classes would be Transfiguration, Charms, Potions and Defense against the Dark Arts. Draco says you are very good at Herbology."

"Alright," Neville said, after recovering from his moment of shock that Draco Malfoy said anything nice about him. "I'll do it."

"Great," Taylor said. "We will start tonight with Potions. Meet me in Professor Snape's classroom at seven and don't be late."

"How do I know you won't attack me?" Neville asked.

"You don't," Taylor said, putting her wand in her robes before tossing Neville back his wand. "There you are armed and I'm not. If you want revenge against me for taunting you, then take that opportunity because you won't have another one. But after this I suggest you let it go."

He looked at her and raised his wand. "_Stupefy_," he yelled. Taylor flew into the wall and groaned.

Neville ran before anyone noticed and Taylor got up, with some difficulty, and headed to class. "Are the rumours true?" Tracey Davis asked, taking a seat next to Taylor. They were gathered in their Ancient Runes class.

"Which rumours would that be?" Taylor questioned, though she had a very good idea what Tracey was talking about.

"You are tutoring Longbottom?" Sloan asked.

"I am," Taylor confirmed.

"Draco was having a hissy fit earlier," Daphne said, flipping her hair back. "He, along with most of the Slytherins, is not happy about this new rule."

"Too bad," Taylor said. "I will be more than happy to punish anyone that fails to follow the order."

"So you support the Dark Lord too," Daphne stated. Taylor moved her hand to her wand. "Relax Malfoy. Notice I said the Dark Lord, not You-Know-Who. My father is a Death Eater though not in the inner circle with your father. There are rumours going around, about you and Bellatrix Lestrange, are they true?"

"First it is Bellatrix Black as her husband is dead," Taylor said, hating hearing the name of Bellatrix's now dead husband. "Second I will neither confirm nor deny a relationship with her however I will say smart people will not screw with me."

"You do remember Bellatrix is your aunt right?" Sloan questioned. Her father was also a Death Eater and he had told her some of the rumours about the two witches.

"I am well aware of the familial relationship between myself and Bellatrix," Taylor said. "However purebloods must marry another pureblood so we do not taint our blood."

"Marry?" Daphne said raising an eyebrow. Taylor may deny a relationship with Bellatrix but Daphne was certain she confessed without meaning to.

"Ms. Malfoy, Ms. Greengrass, Ms. Rogers and Ms. Davis," Professor Babbling said. "I would appreciate it if you postponed your conversation until after my class is over."

"Yes Professor," they said in unison.

Later that night Taylor was standing outside of the Room of Requirements, the location was given to her by Draco, waiting for Neville. A few minutes later Neville showed up. "Took you long enough," Taylor sneered.

"Sorry," Neville said. "Ron wanted to know where I was going. Finally I told him the truth. He doesn't trust you and I ended up hexing him."

"Very good," Taylor said clapping. It might be easier than she thought to convert him.

They walked into the Room of Requirements and found two potions stations set up with the ingredients they needed nearby. "Here's how it is going to work," she said as they took a seat. "You will brew each potion three times. The first time I will guide you. The second time I will watch and make sure you do not do anything to screw up or hurt yourself. The third time you are on your own. You can keep the potions you made as I am sure they will be useful at some point." Taylor was happy Severus taught her potions over the summer. "Now you should be good at Potions because of your skill in Herbology so why do you do so poorly?"

Neville mumbled his answer. "Care to repeat that?" Taylor asked, even though she knew the answer.

"I'm afraid of Professor Snape," Neville said louder. "He is always so mean to me and the other Gryffindors."

"Well you don't have to worry about that anymore," Taylor said. "Professor Snape will no longer be an issue and if he is let me know."

"That was you?" he asked surprised. "Today in Potions it was weird, he wasn't mean. He even complimented me on how I prepared my ingredients. He even gave me a point."

Halfway through Neville's second attempt at the fifth year potion Taylor felt pressure on her tattoo. She resisted the urge to moan. It would not be a good idea with Neville right in front of her. Instead she pulled her parchment out and backed away from Neville, still keeping an eye on his potion. She tapped it and said, "Darkness will prevail."

_You are truly evil Bellatrix Black_, Taylor wrote with a quill that appeared in front of her.

_I have no idea what you are talking about love_, Bellatrix wrote back. Taylor noticed her handwriting was a little shaky.

_How close are you?_ Taylor wrote. She watched Neville working on his potion. He was taking his time so he wouldn't make a mistake and Taylor had to admit she was proud of him. For his third and final potion she was going to make him speed up his work otherwise they would be there all night long.

_So close my love_, Bella wrote, immediately knowing what she was talking about. Her handwriting was getting worse._ I wish you were here. I need you. But no matter I will see you on Saturday._

Taylor groaned quietly. She craved Bella's touch. _If it wasn't for the fact that I am with Longbottom I would be in your bed right now._

_Oh yes, how goes it with the Longbottom boy? _

_It seems he is not as horrible at Potions as Severus thought. He is actually quite good when he gets the proper encouragement._

Bellatrix didn't reply right away and Taylor knew why. Her tattoo throbbed in pleasure and she cursed Bella's name. There was nothing she could do to relieve herself until she got back to her dorm room. "Good job Longbottom," Taylor said, checking his completed potion. "For your last potion I want you to do it faster. You are good at cutting ingredients so use that to cut back on your time and trust yourself more."

Neville nodded and concentrated on his work. Taylor felt the parchment burn and looked down. _The Dark Lord has a mission for me, _she wrote.

_What is the mission?_

_The Dark Lord wants Alastor Moody taken care of. He is one of Dumbledore's closest friends and is responsible for capturing me and making me spend fourteen years in Azkaban._

Taylor clenched her fist. _Ask the Dark Lord if you can keep him alive for a while. I want a piece of him._

_I will ask, _Bella wrote. _But I do not think your request will be granted. The Dark Lord wants him dead. _

_In that case Crucio him a few times for me,_ Taylor wrote. _I love you my Bella._

_I love you too Mrs. Black, _Bellatrix wrote. _Well future Mrs. Black._

_I like the sound of that. Longbottom has finished his potion. I must go now but I look forward to seeing you on Saturday._

_Goodnight my love, _Bella wrote. _Dream of me._

"Good job Neville," Taylor said after she cleared the parchment and tucked it away. "We will meet again tomorrow night, same time."

Neville nodded and left for his common room. Minutes later Taylor made her way to the dungeons.


	5. Chapter 5

Taylor rushed to get dressed. Today was the first Hogsmeade weekend and Taylor was excited for two reasons: one she got to get out of the castle, away from the annoying students and two she got to see Bella, somehow. "A little excited are we?" Sloan asked snickering.

"Very excited," Taylor said. She tucked her wand away in her top, not bothering to wear robes. She made a mental note to get a wand holster when she was out. She slipped the piece of parchment, a list for Neville, in her cleavage and grabbed her money pouch; she had shrunk it earlier, and stuck it in her pocket.

As she looked around to make sure she got everything Draco Malfoy walked up the steps toward the girl's dorm. Once his hand was on the door he was thrown back into the common room.

Sloan and Taylor ran out of their dorm room with their wands drawn, having heard the crash. "What the hell?" Sloan called. "Who tried to get inside?"

Fingers pointed to Draco, who was still on the floor. Many Slytherins were laughing at the blonde boy on the floor. Taylor sighed and put her wand away. "Draco, why were you trying to get into our dorm?"

"I wanted you to hurry up," Draco mumbled, pulling himself off the ground.

"Hope you learned your lesson Draco," Pansy Parkinson said, upset he tried to sneak into the 7th year girl's dorm.

"Let's go to breakfast," Taylor said, pulling her brother towards the entrance to the common room. "I need to find Longbottom before we go to Hogsmeade." Several Slytherin's rolled their eyes. They still didn't understand the relationship between Taylor and Neville, not that there was much of a relationship. Taylor had come to respect him after learning he was skilled.

"Why do you need to see Longbottom?" Draco asked, managing to keep the disgust out of his voice. Now that he knew Longbottom wasn't a complete waste of space Draco started to respect him, though he would never admit it.

"I have a list of things we need to get for him today," Taylor said, gesturing to her cleavage where she kept the list. "I have to tell him to meet us at Hogs Head at noon. Mother agreed to take us to Diagon Alley from there." Draco nodded. They preferred to go to Knockturn Alley but they couldn't take Neville there, not yet at least.

"What does he need?" Draco questioned curious. He was aware of certain things the Dark Lord thought would be a good idea for all of them to have but he wasn't sure if Taylor added anything.

"Wand, dragon hide armour, wand holster, books," Taylor answered.

"Wand?" Draco asked confused. "He has a wand."

"He does," Taylor confirmed. "But I learned it is his father's wand he uses."

Draco was appalled. "No wonder he is hopeless in classes, using someone else's wand. What the bloody hell was his grandmother thinking? The Longbottom's are wealthy so it's not the same as the Weasel's."

Taylor laughed. "I asked Longbottom about it," she said, as they took a seat at Slytherin table. "His grandmother wanted him to honor his father's memory or some nonsense like that. I asked him about it when I noticed his defense training was going horribly."

"Have you seen this?" Blaise Zabini asked, tossing the newspaper to Draco and Taylor.

Draco and Taylor grinned when they read the title:

_**Ex-Auror Alastor "Mad-eye" Moody Dead, Death Eaters at fault**_

_The Dark Mark was found over the home of ex- Auror Alastor Moody. Aurors are unsure what caused his death as it seems he was tortured severely before his untimely death. _

_Alastor Moody was well known for the capture of Bellatrix Lestrange and her husband Rodolphus Lestrange, his brother Rabastan Lestrange and Barty Crouch Jr. and for his famous paranoia in regards to everyone he met. _

_The Lestrange's recently escaped from Azkaban and many feel they are responsible for this tragic but expected death. _

_Rita Skeeter_

"I'm going to need to buy Bella some flowers," Taylor muttered.

"Look at Potter and his friends," Draco sneered. Harry, Hermione and the Weasley's looked devastated at the news of Moody's death. "They look pathetic."

Taylor resisted the urge to laugh at the Gryffindors. "Dumbledore looks like someone kicked his puppy," she said, tilting her head towards the Head Table. As she watched Dumbledore she noticed Minerva McGonagall watching her. Something about the look the Transfiguration Professor was giving her made her curious.

Minerva didn't know what possessed her to stare at her student. There was something about her, something seductive. No one, other than Dumbledore, knew of her affinity for the Dark Arts. Dumbledore kept her as far away from the Dark Arts as she could get, Severus wasn't the only one who originally wanted the Defense against the Dark Arts position. There was a part of her, a strong part, that wanted to know the feeling of casting a powerful, dangerous and deadly spell and this girl was the key to getting that experience.

Deep down Minerva knew Taylor was a Death Eater. With her family how could she not be a Death Eater? But she didn't care and she would never tell Dumbledore what she suspected. She also saw the Black family ring on her finger, which could only mean one thing. She was closer to Bellatrix Black than most people thought. "Is everything alright my dear?" Albus asked, studying his Deputy Headmistress. Albus was certain he had control over Minerva. For as long as she had taught at Hogwarts she had been kept away from the Dark Arts. He even removed the more dangerous books after he became Headmaster to keep her and others away from temptation.

"Everything is fine Albus," Minerva replied, silently watching as Taylor got up and followed Neville out of the Great Hall. She quickly got up to follow them, mentally telling herself she was protecting her student.

"Longbottom," Taylor called. Neville turned around not at all upset by how Taylor addressed him. She warned him that in public she would call him by his last name but she did it as nicely as possible.

"Malfoy," he greeted.

"I have something for you. Meet me at Hogs Head at noon," Taylor said, pulling the list out of her cleavage and handing it to him. She stepped closer to him and whispered in his ear, "I need you to do something for me. I'm going to stun you, or try, put a shield up as quickly as possible. I will explain why later."

Neville gave a short nod and Taylor backed away before whipping out her wand. "Stupefy," she yelled aiming at Neville.

"Protego," Neville yelled just in time. His shield was weak due to his wand but it worked well enough to keep the stunner from hitting him. Several Slytherins watched in confusion. They were under the impression no one was allowed to attack the Longbottom boy.

"Ms. Malfoy," Minerva screeched. "Detention! Tonight with me at 8."

"Yes ma'am," Taylor said bowing. She turned around and smirked at her confused brother. So far her plan was going perfectly.

"What the hell was that?" Draco asked.

"McGonagall's been watching me since the term started," Taylor said. "I have an idea but I need to talk to Bella first."

"Please tell me you are not going to try and recruit McGonagall," Draco said. The two left the castle and headed towards Hogsmeade.

"Actually I am," Taylor said. "But that's why I want to speak to Bella first."

"What could you possibly need to talk to Aunt Bella about?" Draco asked. He was worried for his sister's sanity because no sane person would try to make Minerva McGonagall a Death Eater. Then again not long ago he thought the same about Longbottom.

"Because I want to seduce Minerva McGonagall," Taylor said. She laughed at Draco's expressions.

"But she is so old," Draco sputtered.

"Bella is about thirty years older than I am," Taylor reminded him. "Besides she may be old but she is still rather hot."

"I am going to pretend I didn't hear that," Draco said, face pale at the thought of his sister seducing Professor McGonagall. "Aunt Bella will never let you seduce her."

"Bella will," Taylor disagreed. "Especially if she can watch or join in." Draco blanched at the thought.

Taylor glared at Filch as he checked for items being smuggled out. Once they were out of the castle it didn't take long to get to Hogs Head. Draco and Taylor saw their mother sitting at a table with a cup of firewhiskey. "Mother," Draco greeted.

"Draco," Narcissa greeted standing up. Her eyes flickered to Taylor. "Taylor," she said trying to hold back her smirk. Taylor studied her mother, something was off with her.

"Draco, why don't you order us some Butterbeer," Taylor suggested. "I need to speak with Mother, alone." Draco nodded and Taylor dragged Narcissa out the back of Hogs Head. "Who are you?" she asked point her wand at Narcissa's face.

Narcissa ignored her and checked the time. "You will find out in… 5, 4, 3, 2, 1," as soon as she said one her face and body shifted until Bellatrix was standing in front of her.

"Bella," Taylor exclaimed, jumping at the witch. "How?" She didn't wait for an answer, instead she kissed her lover.

"Polyjuice potion," Bella answered, tearing her mouth away from Taylor's. She cast several spells on the alleyway so no one could sneak up on her. "After a lot of begging I managed to convince Cissy to let me come and take you, Draco and the Longbottom boy shopping. Of course I have to take the potion, can't have anyone finding out it's me and not Cissy."

Taylor nodded though she hadn't heard a word Bella said. Her attention was focused on Bellatrix's lips, then her body. Without thinking Taylor stepped closer to Bella and practically threw her against a wall before they locked lips yet again. Taylor's hand moved swiftly underneath Bella's skirt. "Bella you naughty girl," Taylor said smirking against her lips. There was no barrier between Taylor's hand and Bella's core.

"Only for you my love," Bella moaned. Taylor plunged two fingers into the dark witch, loving the feel of the other woman. Bellatrix came quietly, her nails digging into Taylor's shirt. Taylor licked her fingers clean and Bella moved to return the favor but Taylor stopped her.

"We don't have time love," Taylor said. "Draco's waiting for us."

Bella huffed a bit but straightened out her skirt and pulled out some more Polyjuice potion. She swallowed the disgusting dark brown liquid and groaned at the pain of changing into Narcissa. "That is so creepy," Taylor said, looking at her lover who once again looked exactly like her mother.

The dark witch chuckled before leading her back to Draco. "Is everything alright sister?" Draco asked concerned. Three mugs of Butterbeer were at their table. "You and mother were gone for a while."

Taylor leaned toward Draco and whispered, "That's not Mother. It's Bella."

Draco glanced at his aunt disguised as his mother and gave her a short nod. "Where is the Longbottom boy?" Bella asked as Harry, Ron and Hermione walked into the Hogshead.

"What is Potter doing here?" Draco sneered.

"I think the Golden Boy is being naughty," Taylor answered. She pulled her wand out but before she could try to hex him Neville came inside. Ron tried to get Neville's attention but he went straight to Taylor, Draco and 'Narcissa'.

The Golden Trio stared openmouthed at Neville. "What is he doing?" Ron hissed furiously.

"I think Neville is friends with her," Hermione said uncertain.

"Neville," Taylor greeted. "This is my lo… mother, Lady Be… Narcissa Malfoy." She had to correct herself so she wouldn't give away who her mother really was.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Lady Malfoy," Neville said kissing her hand. He was raised to be polite, especially to powerful members of the community. Bella shifted uncomfortably as Neville kissed her hand and Taylor resisted the urge to hex him. Neville turned his attention to Taylor. "Are you going to explain what happened earlier?"

"What happened?" Bella asked sharply

"Later," Taylor promised the both of them.

Bellatrix didn't want to let it go but she couldn't blow her cover but she would be damned if she let the conversation go. "Are you three ready to go?" she asked.

Taylor and Draco nodded but Neville was still hesitant. "Where are we going?"

"Did you read the paper I gave you?" Taylor questioned. Neville nodded. "We are going to Diagon Alley. You need a new wand and no, that is not negotiable."

Neville pulled his wand out to look at it and Taylor sighed. "I know how much it means to you Neville," she said. "But your spells are mediocre at best and it's not from your lack of effort. Just imagine what you can do with a proper wand."

Neville's face brightened at the thought. He could finally avenge his parents, or find a way to reverse the effects of the Cruciatus curse. "Alright," Neville finally agreed.

"Longbottom, if I may, I suggest you hang your father's wand up in your room," Bella said, trying her best to sound like Narcissa would. "Or keep it in your truck as a reminder of what you can accomplish with hard work."

The Gryffindor nodded at 'Narcissa's' words while Draco and Taylor worked hard to keep their jaws from dropping. "Are you ready to go now?" Bella asked, speaking to Neville. The boy nodded and Bella motioned for them to get up and follow her.

The three students followed Bellatrix to the alleyway and she instructed Neville to hold onto Draco's arm and they disapparated. Minutes later Harry and Ron burst into the alleyway with their wands drawn only to find the foursome gone.

"Where the hell did they go?" Ron asked looking around. Harry shrugged.

"Hurry along you three," Bella instructed when they got to the Leaky Cauldron. "We will go to Ollivanders first." Bella resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the mention of Ollivander. MacGyver was so much better however they couldn't take Neville to Knockturn Alley.

They rushed to Ollivanders, not wanting to stick around for too long in case someone recognized them. "How much Polyjuice Potion do you have?" Taylor whispered to Bella. Draco had explained how it worked and the one hour time limit.

"Enough to last six hours," Bella whispered back. "Don't worry about it love."

The doorbell rang as they walked into Ollivanders. Moments later Ollivander appeared, "Madam Malfoy, Miss Malfoy, Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Longbottom, what a surprise to see you here."

"Young Mr. Longbottom needs a wand," Bella said doing her best to imitate her sister.

"I don't recall seeing you here before Mr. Longbottom," Ollivander commented. "Where did you get your first wand?"

Neville blushed. "I've been using my father's wand sir," he said embarrassed.

"Ah yes, a 10", Elm with Dragon Heartstring," Ollivander said frowning. "It was quite good for Charms." Neville looked down. "Well step up here and let's get you measured." Ollivander wondered who made the boy use his father's wand and why but never said anything.

Neville tested three different wands before Ollivander handed him a 13", cherry wood with Unicorn hair. He felt warmth in his fingers that he never felt before. "Interesting," Ollivander mumbled.

"What's interesting?" Draco and Neville questioned.

Ollivander hesitated a moment before explaining, "This particular wand excellent for the Dark Arts." Neville's eyes widened. "It is interesting that the son of two Aurors would be destined for this wand. I expect Mr. Longbottom will be a very powerful wizard in the years to come. Yes powerful indeed. Is there anything else I can get you?"

"We need three wand hostlers," Bella said. Ollivander nodded and bent down to grab them from underneath the bench. He set them on the counter and Bellatrix paid 14 Galleons for the holsters and Neville's wand.

"Thank you Madam Malfoy," Neville said gratefully. He chose to look at the information about his wand in a positive way.

"Where else are we going now?" Bella asked.

"Ackers Amour," Draco answered for his sister. "We need dragon hide armour."

"Why?" Neville asked confused.

Taylor and Bella rolled their eyes. "Honestly Longbottom, how do you plan on protecting yourself in the real world?" Taylor asked, trying not to sound like a bitch. "Dragon hide armour will protect you against everything except the Unforgiveables."

"Good afternoon Madam Malfoy," James Ackers greeted. "What can I help you with today?"

"I need a set of your best dragon hide armour for my children and Mr. Longbottom," Bella said.

"Yes of course," he said trying to hide how happy he was. Dragon hide armour was extremely expensive and the grey haired wizard was thrilled Madam Malfoy requested three sets. "We got a shipment of Hungarian Horntail hide in that would be perfect."

"Have it done," Bellatrix instructed. "What other materials do you have?" Bellatrix wanted to make sure her witch was protected from anything and everything.

"I recently acquired a shipment of Basilisk skin, very rare and more expensive than the dragon hide. The Basilisk skin automatically adjusts to a person's temperature so they will never be too hot or too cold. It is also self-repairing and self-cleaning."

"I want a set in the girl's size," Bellatrix instructed. "Take it out of the Black family vault."

Acker nodded happily and vowed that the Malfoy family would get first dibs on new shipments if they were interested. "What about the boys?"

Bellatrix glanced at them and realized she should buy something extra for them as well, seeing as Narcissa would. "What do you recommend for them?"

"I have some Acromantula silk," Acker said. "It's a lot like Basilisk skin though not quite as strong. It's good to wear under robes and even under their armour."

"Get me two sets, one for each boy," Bellatrix said. Acker nodded and got to work.

The clothing would take about an hour to finish so Bellatrix took Neville, Taylor and Draco to Flourish and Blotts while they waited. Draco took Taylor and Neville to the books she wanted Neville to have. She flipped through the titles and started thrusting books into Neville's hands. "Occlumency, Dark Arts," he read. "What are these for?"

"You need to learn to protect your mind," Draco said. "Dumbledore and the Dark Lord are master Legilimens and it's just a good idea to know."

Neville agreed with that. "What about the Dark Arts book though?" he asked.

"You can't protect yourself unless you know what you are up against," Taylor said. "For instance, what if I threw a dark spell at you and you put up a simple shield? If you read this book you would know a shield is useless against that spell but a solid object as a shield would have protected you. You can't fight against the Dark Arts unless you know them."

Neville spent a few minutes thinking about it before he admitted to himself that she had a valid argument. "Alright," he agreed, accepting the books from her. Bella silently observed them. She had a feeling converting him would be easier than they originally thought.

Bellatrix paid for Neville's new books and they headed back to pick up the dragon hide armour. Luckily Acker had spent all of his time working and finished the armour and clothing ahead of schedule. After making sure the sizes were correct Bella shrunk the clothing and the three Hogwarts students placed the bags in their pockets.

After making sure they got everything Bellatrix apparated the three back to the Hogshead. "Thank you Madam Malfoy," Neville said bowing to her before leaving. Draco said goodbye to his aunt knowing his sister wanted to speak to Bella.

Bellatrix paid the bartender for a room so the two could talk before Taylor headed back to the castle. The Polyjuice potion wore off moments before they made it inside the room. "That was close," Taylor muttered. "A little too close for my liking."

"Relax my love," Bellatrix said. "I can take care of myself. Now I get this feeling you want to talk to me about something."

"It's about Minerva McGonagall," Taylor said sitting on the bed.

Bellatrix snorted. "Don't tell me you want to convert her too," she said. She looked up and saw Taylor shifting nervously and Bellatrix's eyes widened. "You want to convert her?" Taylor nodded. "Bloody hell. How do you plan on doing that?"

"Yeah," Taylor said. "It's just an idea but I was thinking…" Bella waited, slightly impatiently, for her to continue. "Iwanttoseduceher," she said quickly. Bellatrix raised an eyebrow. "I want to seduce her."

Bella cast a silencing spell and a notice-me-not spell around there room. "You want to do what?" she repeated quietly. Taylor backed away from her. She had never seen Bellatrix angry before, at least not angry at her.

"There is something about her," Taylor mumbled looking down. "She stares at me all the time like she knows I work for the Dark Lord but she hasn't told anyone."

Bellatrix stepped toward Taylor but the blonde girl flinched. She dropped in wand in shock. Her witch was afraid of her? "Taylor," Bellatrix called softly. She stepped closer until her arms were wrapped around Taylor. "I'm sorry my love, I didn't meant to scare you."

"I didn't expect you to react like that," Taylor admitted, clinging to Bellatrix. "I won't do it if you don't want me to. I just thought Potter's Head of House would know a lot about him."

"I'm sorry for overreacting," Bellatrix said. "I hope you know I would never hurt you. As for McGonagall you might be onto something. I will speak with the Dark Lord and see what he thinks." Bella checked the time before sighing. "You need to get back to school. I will write you later tonight."

Bellatrix gently kissed Taylor and apparated back to Malfoy Manor.

As it was the weekend Taylor didn't meet up with Neville but she did tell him to start reading the books. At five minutes to eight Taylor headed to McGonagall's classroom for detention. Once she got to the door the parchment Bella gave her heated up. _Go for it_, Bella wrote. Underneath of it the words, _I love you_, appeared.


	6. Chapter 6

She glanced at her outfit. If she was going to do this, she was going to do it right. She pulled her shirt down a bit more to show off more cleavage and gently knocked on the door. "Come in," Minerva's voice called.

"Professor," Taylor said in a low, seductive voice. Minerva looked up; her eyes wide at the sight of her student stalking towards her like a lion finding its prey. If she thought about it she would have found it ironic. Her throat went dry at the sight of Taylor's exposed cleavage.

"M…Ms. Malfoy just in time," Minerva stuttered.

"What can I do for you Professor?" Taylor purred. She moved closer to the flushed Professor.

"I… you… you shouldn't be here Ms. Malfoy," Minerva said. At this point she would be happy to have Taylor not serve detention if it meant the blonde girl would leave the room.

"But I have detention Professor," Taylor said innocently. She was smirking at the look Minerva was giving her. This was going to be easier than she thought. "You know Professor it's getting really hot in here." She unbuttoned the next two buttons, showing off more cleavage.

"Ms. Malfoy, please leave," Minerva practically begged.

"Are you sure Professor?" Taylor asked her mouth at Minerva's ear. Minerva groaned quietly as she felt the warm flesh of the younger woman against her robe covered body. "Because I don't think that's really what you want."

As soon as she touched Minerva's arm Minerva spun around and pressed Taylor against the wall, Minerva's lips were firmly pressed against hers. "What do you want from me?" Minerva asked pulling away.

"I think the more important question is what you want from me," Taylor whispered. "You see I've seen you stare at me since I got here. What do you want Professor? What do you crave?"

"Power," Minerva gasped, as Taylor banished Minerva's outer robe. "I want power. Dumbledore tries to keep me away from Dark Magic but it calls to me."

"What are you willing to do to get power?" Taylor questioned, running her fingers down the older witch's arms.

"Anything," Minerva said. She wanted power. She had to have power, no matter what it took.

"Even join the Dark Lord?"

"Yes," Minerva said without hesitation. She had been tempted to join Voldemort during the first war but by the time she got the courage to join Harry had defeated him.

"Meet me in the Potions classroom Friday at 9pm," Taylor instructed. She straightened out her top, closing the buttons, and headed to the classroom door. "And Professor," Minerva looked up, "Don't be late. The Dark Lord doesn't appreciate tardiness."

"How did it go?" Draco asked when Taylor got back to the dungeons. "You weren't gone long."

"Professor McGonagall didn't get around to assigning the detention," Taylor smirked, taking a seat across from Draco near the fireplace. "I did figure out what she wants." Draco stared at her, waiting for her to continue. "Power and apparently she likes Dark Magic but Dumbledore's been keeping her away from it. Well not anymore."

"Bloody Dumbledore," Draco hissed before he started chuckling.

"What is so amusing brother of mine," Taylor asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm just picturing Dumbledore's face when he finds out McGonagall is on the Dark Lords side," Draco said and Taylor started laughing as she pictured that.

"Forget that, I want to see Potter's face," Taylor said and Draco couldn't contain his laughter.

"What's the plan then?" Draco questioned.

"I'm taking her to meet the Dark Lord on Friday," Taylor said. "I don't know what will happen then, just that the Dark Lord wants to meet her. Having McGonagall on our side will be helpful."

"It will," Draco agreed. "Imagine the Gryffindorks shock when McGonagall treats us better than them."

"That won't happen," Taylor said shaking her head. "That would blow her cover. No she may be able to treat us a bit better but not much. She still has to treat the Gryffindorks better than us. It's the only way to keep that old coot from figuring her out. Hmm, I need to get her a book on Occlumency or get Severus to teach her."

"Do both," Draco suggested. "Severus doesn't have time to teach her as much as she needs so have McGonagall study a book too."

Taylor nodded and pulled out the parchment Bella gave to her. She muttered the password. "Do you have a quill?" she asked her brother. He pulled a quill and bottle of ink from his book bag and handed it to her.

She thanked him and quickly wrote to her love. _Can you send me a book on Occlumency?_

It only took seconds before Bella answered. _Yes, I take it detention went well?_

_I never got around to serving detention_, Taylor wrote. _But it did go well_. _She has agreed to meet the Dark Lord._

_I will tell him to expect her. The book will be sent in the morning, disguised so Dumbledore doesn't figure it out._

_Thank you love_, Taylor wrote.

_I'm sorry for scaring you earlier_, Bella wrote.

_I know. I don't know why I flinched._

_I do. It was the fault of those arseholes that beat the shit out of you. Get some sleep my love. I will talk to you tomorrow. I love you._

_I love you too._

"Well?" Draco asked impatiently.

"She's sending me a book in the morning," Taylor said. "I'll slip it to her in the afternoon, maybe curse Neville again for another detention."

Draco looked thoughtful. "You know if you want to get detention so badly you should attack Potter, Weasel or the Mudblood. At least then you can get some real entertainment out of it. I know you want to train Longbottom but still."

"That's bloody brilliant Draco," Taylor whispered so the others in the common room wouldn't hear. "I'll start with Potter. My plans for the Mudblood cannot be fulfilled here."

"So what's the plan?" Draco questioned.

Taylor frowned. She hadn't thought that far ahead. "I guess I'll hex Potter and make sure McGonagall sees."

Draco shook his head. "Bad idea," he said. "If you attack the Golden Boy McGonagall will have no choice but to punish you harshly. No, you need Severus to catch you."

"He won't punish a Slytherin though," Taylor reminded him.

"He will to keep his cover," Draco countered. "He's never punished me for attacking Potter because Potter fights back and I don't try too hard. But if you really go after him Severus will have to punish you, just tell him you want detention with McGonagall."

"Do you want to come talk to him with me?" Taylor asked getting up. There was still an hour before curfew, plenty of time to talk to Severus and come back.

Draco and Taylor headed out of the common room and to Severus' office. Draco gently knocked on the door. "Come in," Severus called. "Draco, Taylor what brings you here at this hour?"

"I need to talk to you," Taylor said as Draco and Taylor walked inside.

Severus sighed. "What did you do this time?" he asked suspicious. Draco and Taylor sat down on his couch.

"Severus you wound me," Taylor said in mock sadness. "What makes you think I did anything?" He raised his eyebrow at her. "I had my detention with McGonagall tonight." Suddenly Severus looked more interested.

"The Dark Lord is very interested in your plan to turn Minerva," Severus said. "How did it go?"

"Easier than I expected," Taylor said smirking. "She is meeting with the Dark Lord on Friday."

"That is good," Severus said. "The sooner we get Minerva on our side the better for us. I have a feeling you didn't come here to brag about your detention."

"No I didn't," Taylor agreed. "I talked to Bella. She is sending a book on Occlumency in the morning for McGonagall. I need you to give me a detention with her tomorrow so I can give her the book."

"Why not give her the book another way?" Severus asked.

"Do you know any Slytherin that purposely sought out her?" Taylor countered.

"I see your point," Severus admitted. "Alright what is your plan?"

"Tomorrow I will hex Potter," Taylor began. "You walk in and give me detention with McGonagall."

"Fill free to give Potter detention too," Draco injected. Severus glared at him. "Or not," he amended.

"I will do what I can," Severus agreed. He didn't like the idea of giving a Slytherin detention but he didn't dare argue with Bellatrix's betrothed.

The next morning the book arrived as planned. Bella sent Taylor instructions on how to take the glamour off of the book which she did when she was alone. She shrunk the book and planned on carrying it in her pocket until she could give it to McGonagall. "What have you got there Malfoy?" Ron demanded storming over to the Slytherin table. "A book on Dark Arts?"

"Beat it Weasel," Draco sneered. Taylor couldn't wait to kill the blood traitor. She let Draco handle the situation, not wanting to hex Weasley with the Headmaster around, or worse. He stormed away angrily and the Malfoy siblings laughed.

They left the Great Hall not wanting Weasley or his friends to cause another scene.

"Severus is coming," Draco informed her. He caught up to his sister after talking to Severus.

"Time to find Potter," Taylor said looking around.

"There," Draco said pointing to the courtyard. "He's all alone." They headed to the courtyard, Severus trailing a reasonable distance behind them.

"Potter," Taylor called. Harry looked up and groaned. It was his least favorite people.

"What do you want Malfoy?" he asked. She pulled her wand out.

"Well I don't like you and your friends left you all alone," Taylor said smirking. He closed his books and pulled his wand out before firing off a stunner at her. She laughed. This was too easy.

She shot up a shield and several stunners and a disarming spell all within a minute. Dueling with Bella over the summer really helped. The stunners bounced off the shield and a few students had to duck so they weren't hit. The disarming spell, however, worked and Harry's wand went flying to Professor Snape.

"Mr. Potter, caught fighting already," Severus stated coldly. Harry glared at him. "Detention with Filch tonight at 8pm. Ms. Malfoy, see Professor McGonagall tonight at seven." Taylor smirked. She had just gotten detention without it actually being called detention.

"Is that all Severus?" Umbridge asked walking up to the group. Harry groaned. "I think Mr. Potter deserves more than one night of detention for attacking a fellow student, don't you?" Taylor and Draco snickered quietly while Severus smirked. He didn't like Umbridge but this was better than he could have hoped.

"She attacked me too," Harry said angrily. "And she threw more spells at me."

"Self-defense," Umbridge said dismissing his argument. Taylor smiled widely. "You will be spending the week in detention with me Mr. Potter."

"Well that went well," Taylor commented once they escaped Umbridge.

"I agree," Draco said. "It seems Umbridge hates Potter more than we thought."

"That is good for us," Taylor said. "She will make his life hell without us getting involved."

"What are you going to do until it's time to go to McGonagall?" Draco asked curious.

"I don't know," Taylor said. "Maybe see if Longbottom wants to practice dueling. He's getting better."

Draco nodded. "I have Quidditch practice," he announced. "I will catch up with you later."

They exchanged goodbyes and Taylor headed off to find Neville. "Longbottom," Taylor called when she finally found him in the Great Hall eating.

"Malfoy," Neville said dropping his food.

"Are you busy?" He shook his head and Taylor motioned for him to follow her. She didn't speak to him until they got to the Room of Requirements.

He pulled out his wand as soon as the door shut behind them. They fired spells back and forth until Neville stopped, out of breath. "You're out of shape Longbottom," Taylor said. "You really should cut back on the treacle tart."

"Can you help me with that?" Neville said. He silently asked the room for some water and gulped it down once it appeared. "You seem to be in shape. You don't tire when dueling. Can you teach me to do what you did?"

Taylor frowned. She had no idea how she was in shape. Sure Bella made her and Draco run over the summer but she was in better shape than Draco was. "Sure," Taylor agreed. "Training starts Monday morning. Meet me at the entrance at 6am."

Neville gulped but nodded. He needed to do this so he could avenge his parents. "Good," Taylor said. "Let's try again."

They kept going until it was almost dinner time. "You need a shower Longbottom," Taylor said wrinkling her nose.

"Speak for yourself," he muttered. Taylor and Neville split up and headed to their own dorms to shower before dinner.

Draco was waiting for Taylor after she got ready for dinner. "How was training?" he questioned.

"It went well for the most part," Taylor said. "Longbottom is out of shape though." Draco snickered. "He's asked me to train him physically too. It's weird. Ever since I woke up I've been in good shape. I wonder what I did before." Draco didn't have an answer. They walked together to the Great Hall. Taylor wanted a quick dinner before she headed to Minerva's office.

Minerva left the Great Hall at 6:30pm, most likely heading to her office. Taylor waited until 6:45pm before she headed up to the fourth floor. She looked around, making sure no one noticed her, once she was satisfied she was alone she knocked on the door.

"Come in," Minerva called, assuming it was one of her fourth year students that were having trouble with the assignment.

"I have something for you," Taylor said as she walked into the office. Minerva looked up to see her favorite, or was it least favorite; she couldn't decide which, student walk into her office.

"Ms. Malfoy what are you doing here?" Minerva asked nervously. She didn't want another episode of the previous evening.

"Professor Snape sent me here," Taylor said innocently. "Anyway, I have something for you." She pulled the book out of her pocket and unshrunk it.

"Introduction to Occlumency," Minerva read. "What is this for?"

Taylor gave her a 'are you stupid?' look. "We can't have Dumbledore or anyone for that matter knowing you are working for the Dark Lord. You need to work on your defenses as much as you can before Friday. The Dark Lord needs to know his secrets are protected from the Headmaster." Minerva nodded.

"Have a good night Professor," Taylor said turning to leave.


End file.
